A complicated love story
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Y esa era yo: la chica a la que le hablaban en los bares solo para averiguar si Ginny estaba disponible, la comelibros que seguramente terminaría soltera, en una enorme casa y con diez gatos. No sabía qué estaba mal conmigo, no lo lograba comprenderlo, pero tampoco me había importado jamás, hasta ahora. Hasta ahora que tenía que casarme para salvar lo que por derecho me pertenecía.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible en este fic le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es mío y de la chica que propuso la posible trama.

 **N/A:** Bueno, luego de unas largas semanas he decidido empezar a publicar este shortfic que es el resultado de una idea recibida en el concurso por un OS que realicé desde mi perfil en Facebook (en el que hubo muchísimas ideas magníficas que tal vez considere después porque créanme, tuve que pensarlo muy bien antes de elegir una) y cuya persona ganadora fue...

.

.

.

Chan, chan, chan, chan… ¡ **LoveRosie17**!

Su petición fue exactamente la siguiente: «Quisiera leer un fanfic AU sin magia en el que Draco y Hermione terminen casados porque ella necesita tener esposo para cobrar una herencia que le dejó un familiar, pero la idea es que sea una especie de contrato y que se casen sin que se conozcan y porque ella pone un aviso en el periódico buscando marido o algo así. Lo sé suena ilógico, pero quisiera que se enamoraran en el camino obviamente, lo que pasa es que llevo mucho tiempo leyendo sobre contratos y matrimonios forzados y nunca me canso de eso. La cosa es que tienes que ver cómo hacer que un hombre que lo tiene todo quiera hacerse pasar por otra persona para entrar en la aventura de casarse con una mujer de menor posición, pero sé que podrás hacerlo».

Bueno, y este es el resultado. Espero que le den una oportunidad.

* * *

 **Uno.**

 _ **«Todo cambia, pero hay cosas que se resisten»**_ _._

No se olvida – Franco de Vita.

* * *

—¿Pero qué rayos es esto?

Contemplé la maleta, pulcramente organizada, y no pude reconocer absolutamente nada de lo que había en su interior: camisas de seda en colores preferentemente oscuros y debidamente dobladas que despedían un agradable aroma a fina colonia masculina, pantalones de diseñador que combinaban a la perfección con sacos que le hacían pareja, varios pares de mancuernas en plata, corbatas, calcetines, pañuelos, ropa interior (que no toqué, por supuesto) y en el fondo de la misma, una caja de terciopelo azul que al abrirla reveló un hermoso collar de piedras preciosas que estaba convencida de que valía más dinero del que podría ver reunido en toda mi vida.

Estaba confundida.

No tenía idea de cómo aquel equipaje, que claramente le pertenecía a un hombre, había llegado a mis manos y traté de hacer memoria acerca de lo que había sucedido en el aeropuerto, en busca de cualquier cosa que me ayudara a comprender el error. Estaba convencida de que en ese mismo instante habría otra persona hurgando en mis pertenencias para descubrir, no sólo que no eran las suyas, sino también que el valiosísimo collar que llevaba entre su ropa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Ese es el problema que trae consigo cargar una maleta demasiado elegante cuando en realidad nada de lo que pueda ir dentro vale demasiado. Nunca debí hacerle caso a Ginny cuando me sugirió que estrenara por fin el estúpido regalo del tío rico de la familia, pues quizás a esa hora ya me habrían denunciado por robo.

La suerte era que tardarían un poco en dar conmigo, pues esa es la ventaja de vivir alejada de la ciudad, y no es como que no pensara devolver la valiosa joya o el equipaje completo, pero ahora mismo tengo problemas más grandes que resolver como la hipoteca que pesa sobre la casa que me dejaron mis padres al morir, la cual está a punto de ser rematada por el banco.

* * *

—¿Qué carajos significa esto?

Empecé a sacar una a una las prendas femeninas que llenaban por completo la maleta de viaje que tenía sobre mi cama, logrando deducir tres cosas con el ejercicio. La primera: le pertenecían a una mujer que amaba el color rojo porque la mayoría de camisetas, blusas y uno que otro vestido, eran una variación del mismo color, a excepción por supuesto de los jeans que también llevaba, porque eso habría sido muy raro. La segunda: posiblemente todavía era virgen porque su ropa interior de algodón, en aburridos colores básicos, gritaba que quizás no había tenido acción jamás en su vida (o que si la había tenido, había sido muy poca). Y la tercera: de seguro tenía el cabello castaño rizado porque el cepillo, con el que quizás se peinaba muy seguido, estaba lleno de cabellos que no habían sido retirados. Aunque ahora me planteo la posibilidad de que haya quedado calva, pues hay demasiado pelo atorado en él.

No estaba preocupado porque los trajes que traía en la maleta se hubieran perdido, pues tengo bastante ropa para reemplazar a la extraviada, pero algo que no puedo pasar por alto es el hecho de que en el equipaje también se encontraba el costoso collar que mi madre me obligó a comprar como regalo de cumpleaños para la mujer con la que me casaré en algunos meses.

El maldito collar que Astoria Greengrass no podrá conocer a menos que haga algo para encontrar a la persona que se lo llevó y de la que no tengo ni media idea, porque como yo, no acostumbra a llevar papeles de identificación en su maleta.

* * *

—¿Dónde dijiste que encontrarse esto? —preguntó Ginny mirándome a través del espejo en el que se contemplaba con la caja del collar en sus manos.

Ninguna de las dos había visto algo igual en todos los años que llevábamos de ser amigas —y quizás de vida— y estábamos convencidas de que jamás habría otra oportunidad de presenciar un espectáculo similar. Era hermoso, sin duda, pero sabía que no podía hacer planes con algo que no me pertenecía, menos porque era seguro que pronto estarían buscándome como a una delincuente.

—En mi equipaje, bueno, en la maleta que traje a casa por error y de la que no deberías haber sacado nada —respondí arrebatándole la joya para volver a ponerla en su lugar.

—Por lo que veo, el hombre que la compró tiene mucho dinero —dijo contemplando la ropa en la maleta antes de olerla descaradamente—, y mucha clase.

—Ahora mismo no es algo que me importe.

—Hermione, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta un collar como este? Si lo vendieras, podrías pagar la hipoteca de la casa y te quedaría dinero para vivir bien por unos cuantos años.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasaría en prisión si el dueño decidiera denunciarme por quedarme con algo que no me pertenece? Además, una joya así no debe ser fácil de vender.

—En eso tienes razón —me concedió Ginny—. Además, sería mucho mejor poder lucirlo —dijo acariciando la caja de terciopelo y tomándola de mis manos—. ¿Te imaginas lo que diría Lavender Brown si te viera con una joya como esta? Se moriría de envidia.

Tomé nuevamente la caja del collar, esta vez introduciéndola en la maleta y cerrándola al instante. —Será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones. Mientras descubra qué hacer, esto permanecerá en su lugar —contesté dando por zanjado el tema.

—Bien, como quieras, pero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo —me dijo volviendo a ponerse de pie frente al espejo—. Oye, Hermione, y hablando de otra cosa, ¿ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer para cobrar la herencia de Remus? Casi se cumple el plazo que te dio y tú sigues soltera y sin un prospecto de marido.

—No creas que no le he dado vueltas al asunto.

—¿Y ya decidiste lo que vas a hacer? Y no me digas que has pensado en Ron como tu mejor opción porque prefiero ver que te conviertas en una novicia a que te cases con el holgazán de mi hermano.

—No lo había pensado, pero, si llegada la hora no tengo otra solución, no me quedará más remedio que pedirle el favor a Ron de que se case conmigo.

—¡Claro que no! —alegó Ginny—, eso sería deprimente y para eso me tienes a mí.

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo? —ironicé—. Te recuerdo que mi tío estipuló en su testamento que mi matrimonio tenía que ser una unión marital heterosexual.

—Ya quisieras que yo fuera tu esposa, pero no, tengo una idea mucho mejor.

—Ilumíname —dije, escéptica. Nada bueno podía salir de esa cabeza loca.

—¡Un aviso en el periódico! —propuso Ginny como si fuera la mejor y más obvia idea del mundo.

—¿Qué? —contesté confundida.

—Sí, un aviso en el periódico en el que ofrezcas un empleo del que no darás demasiados detalles. Si alguien se presenta, que sé que así será, le cuentas lo que es, le ofreces un pago que le darás cuando cobres la herencia de tu tío rico, y una vez acabe el plazo estipulado para mantener el matrimonio, lo disuelven y ya.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡Wow, eres un genio! ¡Eso suena tan sencillo y maravilloso! —exclamé con sarcasmo—. Porque por supuesto, me encanta la idea de casarme con un desconocido que puede ser un asesino serial. ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar que yo sería capaz de hacer algo como eso? Pensé que en serio tenías algo que valiera la pena explorar.

—Por favor, Hermione, ¿tienes una idea mejor?

—Pues no, pero tu plan, además de desquiciado, es ridículo y me rehúso siquiera a pensar en considerarlo.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte! —replicó—. Harás una convocatoria para que tú misma elijas al candidato más apto para el puesto y así comprobarás que no sea un asesino serial. —Ahora fue ella quien puso los ojos en blanco—. Sé que eres muy intuitiva y lograrás elegir al correcto después de hablar con él.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí. No tienes nada que perder.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —la miré, suspicaz—. Ah, estás hablando en serio —aseveré. No podía estar pensando que yo cedería ante semejante locura—. Hay que ver que eres increíble…

—Increíblemente inteligente, lo sé.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, es una gran idea y punto.

—Claro que no lo es y ahora mismo trato de pensar en algo serio. Deberías ayudarme con eso en vez de perder el tiempo con cosas que de seguro viste en una telenovela.

Ginny permaneció pensativa como si de verdad quisiera encontrar una solución más viable al asunto.

—¿Y si le pagas a un actor para que se haga pasar por tu esposo? —sugirió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo ves?, eso sí es descabellado y por eso considero que el aviso en el periódico es lo mejor que tenemos. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Suspiré cansada. —No quiero imaginármelo.

* * *

—Mira, ahí está —dijo Blaise, mi abogado y mejor amigo, señalando a la chica de cabello castaño que podía verse claramente en el video del aeropuerto al que había tenido acceso gracias a sus innumerables contactos—. Esa es la mujer que tomó tu maleta.

—Eso parece —contesté contemplando el rostro de la chica de rizos castaños —como había predicho— que distraídamente tomaba de la cinta transbordadora una maleta que lucía igual a la mía.

—Parece que no lo hizo a propósito, pues las maletas son iguales por fuera —agregó Blaise—. Sin embargo, si quieres poner una denuncia por el robo del collar, iniciaré los trámites.

—Espera un poco.

Me quedé un momento contemplando a la mujer de la pantalla: una mata de rizos luchando por escaparse un moño improvisado sobre su cabeza, un atuendo casual conformado por jeans, camiseta roja y sencillas sandalias para clima cálido, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus profundos y expresivos ojos de color marrón.

Parecía cualquier cosa menos una ladrona.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace gracia? —quiso saber Blaise.

—No negarás que es bonita —respondí, sin borrar la expresión de mi rostro. No mentía, la chica era muy agradable a la vista—. Con un mejor atuendo podría ser la compañía perfecta para cualquier hombre.

—No estarás considerando…

—No, por supuesto que no, sigue siendo una desconocida.

—Si, además esos rizos no significan más que problemas. Amigo, créeme, las mujeres de cabello rizado son muy mandonas. —Blaise me miró y estuvo convencido de que entendía su punto, aunque no contesté y continué contemplando a la chica que se perdía de vista de la cámara.

»¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer entonces? —insistió Blaise.

—Por lo pronto necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre ella —le pedí.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, pero elegí no contestar porque no le debía explicaciones y en cambio, regresé el video para poder volver a detallar una vez más a la chica de cabello castaño que tenía mis cosas en su poder.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Para cuando tienes los datos? —indagué, ignorando completamente sus dudas, incluyendo las que no había formulado y que sabía que tenía.

Blaise resopló. Sabía que odiaba no conocer los detalles de mis movimientos, pero yo era el jefe y podía hacer lo que me viniera en gana, además tenía que saber que no iba a darle mayor explicación y que lo mejor para él sería no hacer preguntas estúpidas.

—Déjame hacer un par de llamadas.

* * *

—¡Maldición! Tengo que estar loca para haberte hecho caso —renegué contemplando el aviso clasificado que Ginny había mandado a publicar en _El Profeta_. No ocupaba ni una octava parte de la página, pero era suficiente para que me sintiera sumamente avergonzada por tomar semejantes medidas para solucionar mi problema económico.

Una persona normal tendría un noviazgo normal que terminaría tarde o temprano en el altar, pero yo era cualquier cosa menos normal, y, por consiguiente, mi vida y mis asuntos siempre terminaban complicándose a tal punto de tener que recurrir —como ahora— a un absurdo plan que estaba convencida de que me traería más problemas que soluciones.

Para ella todo era diferente. Era la chica guapa del dúo, a la que le pedían las citas, la que se veía bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera y la que ahora mismo lucía increíblemente sexy aún vestida con una ridícula pijama de ositos fluorescentes que le habían regalado cuando tenía 15. Yo en cambio era la chica a la que le hablaban en los bares solo para averiguar si ella estaba disponible, la que siempre cargaba con el estigma de la amiga aburrida y la comelibros que seguramente terminaría soltera y confinada a una enorme casa con diez gatos. No sabía qué estaba mal conmigo, no lo lograba comprenderlo, pero tampoco me había importado jamás, hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora que Remus Lupin, el hermano de mi madre, había decidido que tenía que casarme para reclamar el dinero que me había heredado al morir porque nunca tuvo hijos propios.

—Anda, Hermione, no seas pesimista, te prometo que pronto habrá una fila de hombres queriendo casarse contigo.

—Una fila de desconocidos entre los que deberé elegir a uno al que tendré que albergar en mi casa por seis meses. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué te tomarás unas merecidas vacaciones para irte de luna de miel? —bromeó.

La fulminé con la mirada. —Esto es un error del que sé que me voy a arrepentir tarde o temprano y tú vas a ser la principal culpable —dije señalándola tratando de lucir intimidante, pero a ella no pareció importarle.

—Vamos, Hermione, tómalo con calma y prepárate para la avalancha de hombres que vas a tener que entrevistar.

Lejos de bromear, Ginny estaba convencida de que esa era la mejor solución a mi problema. Hasta el momento había sido incapaz de mantener una relación estable por más de dos meses en los que había perdido la virginidad más por presión social que por deseo propio (porque, aunque odie aceptarlo, todavía era influenciable en ese momento) y actualmente no había alguien medianamente decente que además se mostrara interesado en mí como para pensar que eso pudiera cambiar.

Por supuesto, Ron sí había tenido intenciones de intentar algo conmigo durante mucho tiempo, pero según ella, él es demasiado inmaduro como para poder brindarme lo que necesito de verdad —lo que sea que eso fuere— y que antes que verme fracasar de nuevo, prefiere utilizar otros métodos para que conozca un poco más el mundo del que, según ella, me estoy privando.

Con todo y lo desquiciada que sea su idea.

* * *

—Hermione Jean Granger. Nacida el 19 de septiembre de 1979. Tiene una propiedad en más allá de Edale, la cual heredó de sus padres, pero que será rematada en los próximos meses por una deuda hipotecaria que tiene con Bradford & Bingley —leyó Blaise directamente del expediente que Theodore Nott le había enviado esa misma mañana. No podía negar que la información era bastante detallada para mi deleite—. Es soltera y no tiene familia cercana, pues su último tío vivo por línea materna, quien residía en Estados Unidos, falleció hace poco.

—Muy interesante —dije, observando distraídamente el líquido ámbar que me había servido en una copa mientras Blaise revelaba la información que había conseguido acerca de la _presunta_ ladrona del collar.

—Describe «interesante» —agregó con escepticismo—. Cabe la posibilidad de que esa mujer haya planeado el robo del collar para pagar la hipoteca de su casa. Por lo que me cuentas, la joya vale más dinero del que ella le debe al banco.

—Sí, pero para eso tendría que haber orquestado un plan bastante elaborado y te recuerdo que tú mismo dijiste que se notaba que había tomado la maleta por error.

—Pues ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso.

—Además, no hay manera de que supiera que llevaba la joya en mi maleta, ni siquiera la hay de que supiera que compré algo como eso.

—Ay, amigo, ¡no pensé que fueras así de ingenuo! —Se burló Blaise—. Todo el mundo en este país te conoce y sabe acerca de cada uno de los pasos que da _el gran Draco Malfoy_ , ¿de verdad crees que fue coincidencia que esta chica tomara tu maleta? Estoy convencido de que en cuanto compraste el maldito collar, el dueño de la joyería lo publicó en internet.

—Creo que exageras, tampoco soy tan popular.

—¿Quieres apostar? —me retó.

—Entonces tendré que esconderme porque a esta hora Astoria ya lo sabrá y no tardará en aparecer para hacer que se lo regale antes de su cumpleaños.

—Mala suerte para ti, amigo, aunque creo que te la mereces. No entiendo cómo es que decidiste comprometerte con esa mujer.

—Yo no lo decidí —contesté tomando un sorbo de whiskey.

—¿No estás un poco grandecito para que tus padres lleven las riendas de tu vida? —volvió a burlarse aunque yo lo ignoré totalmente. No me afectaban sus pullas porque el asunto del matrimonio era más un negocio que otra cosa para mí.

—Astoria es una mujer hermosa, y de buena familia —contesté sin más—. Ahora mismo no estoy interesado en ponerme a buscar una esposa por mis propios medios.

—¡Oh, vamos! estás hablando de tu vida amorosa por el resto de los años que te quedan.

—No hagas tanto drama de esto —dije restando importancia al asunto—. Además, eres mi abogado, ¿no? Siempre existe la posibilidad de un divorcio en el que yo salga ganando.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco sin insistir en la conversación; según su forma de verlo, yo podía ser demasiado testarudo y no tenía ganas de lidiar conmigo. En cambio, decidió revelar la última parte de la información que le había pedido conseguir para mí.

—Hay algo más en el asunto de Hermione Granger —agregó tendiéndome un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ en el que había señalado un clasificado en la parte posterior de la página.

 _Se solicita un hombre entre 28 y 35 años, con buena salud física y emocional, agradable presentación personal y disposición para desempeñar trabajo durante seis meses en una hacienda ubicada en el kilómetro 20 por la vía que conduce a Edale, por cuyo desempeño recibirá una excelente remuneración. Los interesados deben llamar previamente al 0-77-0117945325 para agendar una cita y_ _poder presentarse posteriormente en la propiedad con su curriculum para entrevista con la señorita Hermione Granger._

 _Si no cumplen con todas las especificaciones, por favor abstenerse de participar en la convocatoria._

Leí e inevitablemente una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi rostro.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero haber plasmado al máximo lo que decía la petición (que tuvo que convertirse en un shorfic porque en un OS no cabía todo) y por supuesto que esto les haya generado el interés suficiente para dejarme un **review** y para seguir conmigo hasta que terminemos. De este fic diré dos cosas: uno, decidí escribirlo desde la perspectiva de ambos para que podamos conocer lo que sienten y piensan los dos, y cómo sus sentimientos se transforman con el paso de los días; por eso verán los cambios durante la lectura que espero no se vean abruptos. Dos, tendrá seis capítulos, que van a diferir en extensión, y que publicaré por semana (a menos que haya una complicación, que nunca faltan) para que se mantengan junto a mí.

Por ultimo quiero enviar un agradecimiento enorme a: **Sophiemene** , **Lirio-Shikatema, CygnusDorado, LoveRosie17, MrsDarfoy, AliciaBlackM, BereLestrange, Bella Malfoy Mellark, vizucv, Sol Malfoy, gaby_601, Lyrou, Fer22F** y a **Yulz VG** por enviarme sus maravillosas ideas (a veces más de una, por eso recibí 23). No podía elegirlas a todas porque ya saben que tengo fics como arroz por actualizar, pero tal vez si no las desarrollan ustedes, puede que las use en algún momento si me lo permiten todavía.

¡Un abrazo!

Gizz/Lyra.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible en este fic le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es mío y de la chica que propuso esta idea.

* * *

 **Dos.**

 ** _«Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna se convierten en amantes al compás»_** _._

Destino o casualidad – Melendi.

* * *

—¿Qué mierda estás pensando hacer, Draco? —preguntó Blaise, observándome mientras me enfundaba en un par de jeans desgastados, una sencilla camiseta blanca debajo de una leñadora y unas botas que le daban un toque relajado a mi habitual apariencia de ejecutivo—. No vas a decirme ahora que vas a ir hasta la casa de esa mujer.

No tenía totalmente claro todavía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero desde que vi el aviso en el periódico supe que tenía que llegar hasta ese lugar y comprobarlo por mí mismo. Por supuesto, no estaba interesado en el dichoso trabajo (cualquiera que este fuere) y mucho menos en lo que pagaran por él; ni siquiera quería saber de qué se trataba todo el asunto por el que aquella chica había puesto el extraño aviso en el periódico para empezar, pero necesitaba respuestas a los interrogantes que me había hecho en relación con la desaparición de mi maleta y también tenía que conocerla en persona y ver de cerca esos profundos ojos oscuros que de alguna manera habían logrado dejarme intrigado, y si para eso debía presentarme como un aspirante más, pues así sería.

—¿Construiste un curriculum convincente para mí? —corté los reproches de Blaise desordenando un poco mi cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

—Aquí está —contestó entregándome una carpeta blanca que revisé una vez que estuve listo—, aunque todo esto me parece absurdo. ¿De verdad crees que vas a pasar desapercibido? Te reconocerá en cuanto te vea, no eres fácil de ignorar.

—Con los trabajos que pusiste aquí, estoy convencido de que jamás creerá que soy rico.

—Permíteme dudarlo, tu cara ha sido estampada en demasiados lugares para que no te haya visto alguna vez por casualidad, y tendría que ser una persona que viviera debajo de la tierra para no conocerte. Además, ¿qué es lo que buscas con presentarte en ese sitio?

—Investigar, además de recuperar el collar, por supuesto. No quiero denunciar a una persona que puede ser inocente y no, no creo que me conozca, ¿quieres apostar?

—¿Todavía estás pensando que es inocente? Necesitas estar ciego para no ver la realidad que tienes frente a tu nariz. Me parece más bien que te vas a buscar lo que no se te ha perdido y me pregunto, ¿por qué? —dijo Blaise con impaciencia—. Y a propósito, ¿ya pensaste en una excusa convincente para deshacerte de Astoria durante seis meses? Bueno, si es que llegaras a ganarte el trabajo.

—Le diré que me voy al exterior —contesté—. Tampoco es como que se interese por cada paso que doy.

—Porque lo que le importa es tu dinero y la posición que obtendrá al casarse contigo —dijo a manera de burla.

—Yo no dije eso.

—No, lo dije yo y sabes que tengo razón —agregó sentándose sobre la cama, desde donde continuó observándome—. Por eso me parece absurdo que tengas que aguantarla el resto de tu vida.

Lo ignoré nuevamente volviéndome hacia el espejo de la habitación de hotel que ocupaba para contemplar con satisfacción mi nueva apariencia. Mis rasgos podían ser inconfundibles para muchas personas, pero estaba seguro de que con este _outfit_ nadie podría reconocerme a la primera.

—¿Y bien, cómo me veo? —le pregunté, mirándolo a través del espejo.

—Bastante corriente, si es lo que quieres escuchar.

—Excelente.

—¿Y cómo pretendes llegar al sitio de la entrevista? —cuestionó como queriendo hacerme cambiar de parecer. Lo conocía y sabía que podía llegar a ser demasiado persuasivo si se lo proponía, pero conmigo no iba a funcionar ahora mismo—. Si vas en tu auto no lograrás pasar desapercibido y ahí sí que te reconocerán.

Por supuesto que ya había pensado en eso y Blaise solo se había adelantado a los acontecimientos. —Claro que no llegaré en mi auto —le contesté con total naturalidad, remangándome la camisa—. Tú me conseguirás el pickup útil más viejo que encuentres.

—Todo esto es un juego para ti, ¿verdad? —aseguró, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, yo sí tenía mis razones para hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, aunque algunas de ellas tuvieran que ser aclaradas en el camino.

—Aunque no lo creas, hace mucho que no me tomaba algo tan en serio.

* * *

Llegado el día, y luego de recibir bastantes llamadas telefónicas —que para mi suerte o mi desgracia, Ginny atendió—, la casa de mis padres albergaba por lo menos a unos treinta hombres de diferentes tonos de piel, estaturas variadas y apariencias particulares, pero con rostros igualmente desconocidos para mí, lo cual me hizo sentir intranquila al principio y luego sumamente exasperada, pues mientras trataba de no perder la paciencia, porque la jornada recién empezaba, los constantes comentarios de Ginny respecto de lo que debía evaluar para elegir al candidato perfecto, me estaban volviendo loca.

No era sencillo tener que recurrir a una medida tan desesperada para acceder al dinero que me había dejado mi tío, en cuyo monto había puesto todas mis esperanzas de salvar la propiedad, pero tenía que aceptar que no había esperado que a la convocatoria asistieran tantos hombres porque aquello además de patético, me asustaba bastante.

¿Quién pensaba acudir a una entrevista sin tener idea de qué labor desempeñaría? Tal vez la misma persona a la que se le había ocurrido poner un aviso en el periódico para empezar.

—¡Siguiente! —anunció Ginny con solo ver al chico de baja estatura y aspecto contrito que sería el primer entrevistado.

—¡Ginny! No puedes hacer eso, es una falta de respeto —le dije aunque en el fondo estuviera sintiendo un poco de alivio, pues todavía no estaba lista para hablar con nadie.

Sudaba como puerco, de hecho.

—¿Y qué? —Me retó con descaro—. ¿De verdad pensabas considerarlo cuando su cabeza te llega a las tetas? Necesitas un hombre que te haga sentir protegida, no uno al que tengas que cuidar como si fueras su madre. Además, el abogado de Remus no creerá que te casaste con un duende por amor.

—¡Mierda, Ginny, deja de decir esas cosas en voz alta! —quise reír, pero lo reprimí porque sabía que lo único que podía salir de mí en ese momento era algo capaz de asustar a la mitad de los presentes, y, muy a mi pesar, aquello era contraproducente.

—¡Todo el que mida menos de 1.70 puede devolverse por donde vino! —anunció Ginny a viva voz, ignorando mi llamado a la compostura y haciendo que más de la mitad de los hombres de la fila principal se retiraran refunfuñando cosas como que esa también debió ser una especificación para no haberles hecho perder el tiempo.

De inmediato sentí que los colores se me subían al rostro que se calentó igual que una tetera porque además me pitaban los oídos. No tenía idea de si estaba haciendo demasiado calor o era solo mi temperatura corporal aumentada, pues me sentía sumamente avergonzada por lo que consideraba una gran imprudencia de parte de mi mejor amiga, aunque sabía que su intención era ayudarme.

Sin embargo, no pude volver a reñirla porque en ese instante apareció frente a nosotras el siguiente candidato al que fue imposible ignorar, pues sin exagerar, parecía salido de una maldita revista de modas (con todo y su vestimenta poco convencional) _._

Era un tipo alto (por lo menos de 1.80 de estatura), de facciones afiladas, porte aristocrático, cabello rubio y ojos grises, pero más que su apariencia, lo que hizo que de inmediato me sintiera intimidada era la seguridad que despedía, la cual se reflejaba hasta en su manera de andar.

Carraspeé con cierta incomodidad sin dejar de notar la ligera sonrisa que se formó en los labios del aspirante.

—¿Puedo ver tu curriculum? —Me tendió la carpeta en sus manos la cual tomé de inmediato, no sin antes rozar sus dedos y sentirme todavía más incómoda—. Draco Malfoy —pronuncié, leyendo el nombre en la primera hoja y tratando de que mi voz sonara firme.

Definitivamente era pésima en estas cosas.

—Sí, ese soy yo —contestó él, mirándome directo como esperando que le dijera algo—. Tu debes ser la señorita Granger.

Asentí sin dejar de pasar las páginas e ignorando la formalidad con la que me había tratado. —Aquí dice que cursaste cuatro semestres de administración, ¿puedo saber por qué dejaste la universidad? —pregunté, inquisitiva y percatándome de que estaba hablándome con demasiada confianza.

—Porque no tuve el dinero suficiente para continuar —contestó con naturalidad—. Y hablando de eso, ¿podrías comentarme de qué va el trabajo que estás ofreciendo?

—Aquí las preguntas las hago yo —respondí, tajante.

—Está bien —contestó él, sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Acaso había desayunado payaso esa mañana o yo tenía la cara pintada? No me gusta la gente que sonríe todo el tiempo.

—Tu último empleo fue como administrador de una finca, ¿por qué lo dejaste?

—¿Quieres saber si me despidieron? —me devolvió él, sonriendo nuevamente—. No, señorita Granger, no me despidieron. Lo que sucede es que enfermé y tuve que dejar el trabajo e irme a vivir con un amigo que me ayudó durante ese tiempo.

—¿Tus padres aún viven?

—No —dijo él, sin titubeos.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—¿Esa información es pertinente para el trabajo?

—Responde —exigí. Estaba siendo cortante, lo sabía, pero necesitaba sentirme segura de estar indagando lo importante. No podía elegir a alguien solo por tener un par de ojos bonitos, porque sí que los tenía, aunque yo fuera inmune a ellos.

—No, soy hijo único —respondió, pero esta vez pude ver que ya no sonreía. Tal vez no le gustaba hablar de su familia, y aunque me sentí un poco mal por haber sido un poco imprudente, aquello era necesario. O tal vez solo estaba buscando una excusa para sacarlo volando de mi casa.

—Hermione —me riñó Ginny. Ya se estaba tardando—. ¿Podemos hablar? —dijo halándome lejos del chico que se quedó contemplando la modesta decoración de la sala donde estábamos—. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Estás asustando al único candidato que decente que hemos encontrado en todo el día. ¿Has visto a ese hombre? Si tuviera que pasar seis meses casada con un desconocido, por lo menos pretendería que fuera así de guapo y agradable como este.

—¿Agradable? —Cuestioné con fastidio—. Es demasiado petulante, ¿acaso no ves la sonrisa de suficiencia que carga? Es como si se creyera el dueño del mundo, además te recuerdo que no he podido entrevistar a nadie por tu culpa y él es a penas la primera opción que estamos considerando.

—Ni que hiciera falta hablar con alguien más, ¿no viste al resto de aspirantes? Están a años luz de él y estoy segura de que no vas a encontrar alguien que medianamente se le parezca. Debí saber que solo perdedores acudirían a esta convocatoria, pero él, él es una joya en el desierto; incluso se parece a alguien del espectáculo o algo así, aunque no logro saber a quién —dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón como si de verdad tratara de averiguarlo.

—¿No crees que exageras? Además te recuerdo que esta fue _tú_ idea.

—Para nada —respondió ignorando la parte en donde le echaba la culpa del predicamento en el que me encontraba.

Volví mis ojos al aspirante una vez más antes de cruzarme de brazos. —Es demasiado pálido para mi gusto —dije, a pesar de saber que era un argumento ridículo.

—¿Es en serio? —respondió ella con ironía—. ¿Estás diciéndome que no te gusta porque es muy blanco? No seas idiota y acepta que está como quiere.

Bufé, molesta. No debía dejarme convencer tan fácil de aceptarlo, no podía, no cuando no había hablado con nadie más y la sola idea de hacerle perder el tiempo a tanta gente me daba mucha vergüenza.

Esta había sido una mala idea como lo predije.

—Bueno, sí, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Es guapo, pero no me inspira confianza, hay algo en él que no acaba de convencerme —contesté con desgana. Podía negarlo cuanto quisiera, pero la verdad era que Draco Malfoy era bastante atractivo aunque también era cierto que había algo con él que no me cuadraba.

Pero tenía que aceptar que Ginny tenía razón; la mayoría de hombres que esperaban para hablar conmigo parecían desesperados por conseguir un empleo, el que fuera, y ninguno se veía como él que resaltaba igual que un tomate fresco en un cesto de verduras echadas a perder.

—Pues a mí sí, y ahora mismo vas a echar al resto de aspirantes y vas a elegirlo a él.

—No —tercié. Por más que pareciera una buena idea a los ojos de mi amiga, yo no podía ser así de irresponsable y confiada. Estábamos hablando de darle acceso a mi casa y a mi vida, aunque fuera solo a las partes públicas de ella.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con desánimo. Podía ver que se estaba cansando.

—Porque creo que trama algo. —No mentía. Había algo en mi interior que gritaba que había algo extraño detrás de sus modales exquisitos y de esos ojos que cautivarían a cualquiera.

Menos a mí. Tenía que aclarar.

—Hermione, no tienes demasiado tiempo para buscar un esposo, no lo olvides.

Maldita sea, odiaba aceptarlo, pero tenía demasiada razón aunque yo todavía estuviera debatiéndome entre la dicotomía de confiar o no confiar en él, por lo que bufando le eché un vistazo al rubio que parecía no reparar en nuestra conversación, y después de pensarlo durante algunos segundos (muy pocos para mi gusto), suspiré en señal de rendición.

Tenía que pensar en solucionar mi problema, no en agrandarlo y aunque tuviera una corazonada de lo que fuera, los hechos podían llevarme por delante igual que el tiempo.

—Tú ganas —dije al fin—. Pero que sepas que si algo malo sucede es tu culpa. Lo que hago por necesidad —volví a suspirar.

Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de alejarse de mí y anunciar a los hombres, que todavía hacían la fila, que ya habíamos encontrado a la persona que buscábamos. Volvió a escucharse un barullo de quejas, pero tuve que ignorarlas por completo para acercarme a Draco y decirle lo que era evidente (que se había ganado el puesto), además de contarle de qué se trataba el trabajo que desempeñaría de ahí en adelante, una vez nos quedamos a solas.

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo, ¿pusiste un aviso clasificado para buscar esposo?

—Suena ridículo ahora que tú lo dices, pero si, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

—No, ninguno. —Draco estaba siendo demasiado amable para mi gusto porque estaba convencida de que los tipos como él eran cualquier cosa menos simpáticos.

—Bien y si no tienes nada más qué decir al respecto, te agradezco que me escuches con atención —contesté, zanjando el tema para pasar a explicarle los términos del acuerdo que tendríamos—. La idea es contraer un matrimonio civil que durará seis meses o menos, en los que, por supuesto, no tendremos ningún tipo de contacto físico. Serás mi esposo en el papel y tendrás que vivir aquí, pero no compartiremos habitación y no tendrás voz ni voto en ninguno de los asuntos de la casa.

—Seré una especie de rehén, entonces —susurró.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. —¿Hay alguna cosa que quieras decir antes de hacer el trato?

Él sonrió. —Nada, continúa.

—Como ya dije, contraeremos matrimonio para que yo pueda cobrar una herencia que, una vez recibida, se considerará como el cumplimiento de tu parte del trato, por lo que te harás acreedor a una paga considerable, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Muy de acuerdo —contestó Draco mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos grises, haciendo que me sintiera incómoda.

—¿No preguntarás cuánto voy a pagarte? —pregunté. Aquello también era extraño, pues no parecía preocupado por ninguna de las partes álgidas del acuerdo.

—No creo que sea necesario, el aviso y lo que acabas de decir constata que será una buena remuneración. Además, confío en ti.

—Pues no deberías, no me conoces.

—Pues entonces tú tampoco deberías confiar en mí —me retó de nuevo con su sonrisa, pero ignoré la pulla lo mejor que pude, aunque no pude evitar sentirme molesta de repente.

—Te pagaré una quinta parte del dinero de la herencia cuando la reciba —respondí, haciendo caso omiso de su último comentario.

—¿Cuándo será la boda? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—En dos días —contesté con seguridad—. Como imaginarás no hay nada que organizar. Solo será la firma de un papel para el que únicamente necesitamos dos testigos y un juez. Ginny será mi testigo y tú podrás traer al tuyo.

—Supongo que deseas hacer capitulaciones —propuso él, aunque yo ya lo había pensado, pues no dejaría a merced de un extraño todo lo que me había costado mantener—, digo, porque querrás proteger tu hacienda y tu herencia de mí una vez acabe el matrimonio.

—¿Estás pensando en solicitar algo que me pertenezca una vez nos divorciemos? —lo miré ceñuda.

Draco sonrió mientras me lanzó una mirada coqueta que esta vez no pude esquivar con éxito, pues me hizo sonrojar como una idiota. Grave error.

—Claro que no, pero creo que eso te asegurará que lo único que me interesa es la paga por nuestro trato y nada más.

—El juez redactará el documento y lo firmaremos antes de casarnos.

—¿No prefieres que lo haga mi abogado?

—¿Tienes un abogado? —pregunté con desconfianza. ¿Tenía un abogado? ¡Yo misma no tenía uno!

—No sé por qué no podría tenerlo —contestó, viendo la duda en mis ojos—. Mi mejor amigo, quien servirá como testigo en nuestra boda, es abogado.

—Ya veo —dije, poco convencida—. Pero sigo pensando que puede hacerlo el juez, que por cierto, también es mi amigo. —Bueno, no es que realmente lo fuera, pero era un conocido que para el caso era lo mismo y a él no tenía por qué importarle, _«como a ti tampoco debe importarte que su mejor amigo sea su abogado»_ , pensé de inmediato.

—¿Tienes un amigo juez? —devolvió él, divertido, aunque a mí me hizo poca gracia.

—Aquí todo el mundo se conoce —dije sin dar mayor explicación.

—Como decidas —contestó tendiéndome la mano, sin dejar de mirarme y sonreír—. Entonces, tenemos un trato, Hermione Granger.

Estreché su mano de vuelta, aunque por más tiempo del necesario. —Tenemos un trato, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Blaise casi se atraganta con el trozo de carne que acababa de poner en su boca y terminó tosiendo estrepitosamente antes de beber un poco de agua—. ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer contrayendo matrimonio con una desconocida, que además de todo puede ser una ladrona?

—Ya te lo dije, averiguar lo que sucedió con el collar de Astoria y recuperarlo —contesté con naturalidad.

Estaba convencido de que lucía demasiado sereno para el gusto de Blaise y también estaba bastante seguro de que además de reprocharme el arruinar su almuerzo con aquella noticia, se estaba arrepintiendo enormemente de haberme conseguido una información tan detallada sobre Hermione Granger.

Sin embargo, tampoco era como que hubiera tenido otra opción porque además de ser mi mejor amigo, era mi abogado y recibía un pago considerable por el trabajo y sus adicionales.

—¿Y para eso tienes que casarte con ella? —Insistió, tratando de recuperar la compostura y la voz luego del incidente—. De verdad, no entiendo tu lógica, hermano.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas, solo necesito que me apoyes y que me sirvas como testigo en la boda.

—¿Además de todo pretendes que sea tu cómplice? Un día de estos terminaré preso o muerto por tu culpa y no habrá poder humano que me salve —se quejó, pero pude ver que parecía resignado a no tratar de convencerme de lo contrario—. Y, ¿cuándo te echarás la soga al cuello? —preguntó volviendo a centrar su atención en el bistec en su plato que, de seguro, ya casi se enfriaba.

—Mañana.

—¿Qué? —Los cubiertos quedaron a medio camino una vez más, mientras sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

—Ah, y trata de no vestirte demasiado formal. Nadie creerá que soy pobre si mi mejor amigo llega vestido de Dolce & Gabbana o de Versace —le pedí, ignorando su rostro desencajado por la sorpresa y por lo que él llamaría _«el colmo de los colmos»._

—Lo intentaré —contestó retomando su labor, aunque más por no discutir conmigo que porque le quedara algo de apetito—, pero tienes que saber que no estoy de acuerdo con este absurdo plan tuyo.

—No hay nada que temer —respondí sentándome a su lado en la mesa—. Ni siquiera firmamos un contrato formal por el trato que hicimos.

Blaise no volteó a verme. —Eso no es lo que más me preocupa.

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, pues decidí no continuar sembrando dudas en ambos y en cambio, me puse a jugar un momento con los cubiertos frente a mí antes de recordar un detalle más en todo el asunto. —A propósito, te gané, Hermione Granger no me reconoció.

Blaise levantó sus ojos hacia mí y me miró, esta vez con aire triunfador. —Pues que yo recuerde jamás dije que sí a una apuesta contigo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Wow! No pensé que esta idea tuviera tanta acogida, pero agradezco enormemente a todos los que han leído y aún más a quienes me han dejado **reviews** porque han sido sumamente valiosos para mí y porque esto sin ustedes no sería posible. No hay mucho que decir salvo que a pesar de que esta de cierta manera es una historia cliché, he estado esforzándome por darles algo especial y espero que ustedes lo sientan así, pues aunque no es una proyección de mi interior (como me dijo alguien por ahí porque no acostumbro a escribir en primera persona y quise hacerlo esta vez) una parte de mi corazón está impresa en cada letra.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios a: **Pauli Jean Malfoy, Sophie Mene, Belen- 22, Seremoon, Bella Malfoy Mellark, DamaNegra90, LoveRosie17, Guest (1 y 2), susyDarcy, Sally ElizabethHR, Yaro Alex, Ranita Azul, CygnusDorado, Shalito94, Chica Cuervo, Caos Moustafa, Effy0Stonem, Dita Moon, Pao-SasuUchiha, Candice Saint-Just, Higushi** y a **Nohemi Lara**.

¡Un abrazo!

Gizz/Lyra.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible en este fic le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es mío y de la chica que propuso esta idea.

* * *

 **Tres.**

 _ **«No sé si yo te encontré o si me encontraste tú».**_

Otras vidas – Carlos Rivera.

* * *

El reflejo que me devolvió el espejo no fue precisamente el que esperé ver alguna vez de mí misma. Hasta el momento no había pensado jamás en casarme y todavía no podría creer que de verdad estuviera sucediendo por lo absurdo que había sido llegar hasta aquí.

No había elegido un vestido demasiado suntuoso —porque no tenía uno y porque para mí, la ocasión no lo ameritaba—, y tampoco me había esmerado demasiado por arreglarme para verme fuera de lo común —a pesar del entusiasmo de Ginny, que se había encargado de hacerlo en persona—, teniendo en cuenta que aquella no era una boda verdadera y que no duraría más tiempo del necesario.

De niña había visto en televisión cómo las mujeres se casaban vestidas con vaporosos trajes blancos, en iglesias que parecían una pequeña réplica de la primavera y con hombres que les prometían esta vida y la otra, y aunque se pensaría que aquel era el sueño de la mayoría de las mujeres, yo no lo había concebido hasta ahora que parecía inevitable si quería mantener lo que por derecho me correspondía.

Casarme por obligación era solamente un daño colateral por un bien mayor.

—Cambia esa cara, Hermione, parece que fueras a un funeral y no a tu propia boda. —Ginny acomodó el pequeño tocado sobre mi cabello, perfectamente recogido, haciendo que refunfuñara al instante.

—No quiero llevarlo, me parece demasiado —dije tratando de quitármelo.

—No, ¡no vas a arruinar el único detalle que te hace parecer una novia de verdad! —sentenció, mientras yo empecé a morderme el labio, una manía que aparecía en los momentos en los que me sentía realmente incómoda.

No me encontraba bien con la situación presente (eso era obvio), pero nadie tenía la culpa —aunque yo hubiera querido responsabilizar a Ginny al principio— y debía empezar a serenarme si no quería hacer un espectáculo frente al juez y mi futuro marido, arruinando tal vez la única oportunidad que tenía de solucionar el problema que todavía pesaba sobre mi espalda.

»Todo estará bien, Hermione —continuó Ginny poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y masajeándolos con suavidad—. No conozco a otra persona más valiente que tú y sé que esta solo es una prueba más que vencerás con el mismo coraje de siempre.

Volteé a verla.

—Gracias por la confianza, Gin, pero yo no estoy tan segura de eso —contesté antes de volver a mirarme en el espejo y aceptar que no me veía tan mal—. Es ridículo que tenga que casarme de esta forma.

—Lo sé, pero piensa que todo terminará en unos cuantos meses —dijo tratando de darme ánimo.

Asentí aun sin convencerme de que las cosas tuvieran un lado positivo. No me gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasándole a mi vida, pero tenía que empezar a aceptarlo si no quería dejarme hundir por las circunstancias.

—¿Draco llegó? —pregunté, notando que mis manos estaban frías y tratando (sin conseguirlo) de ignorar el cúmulo de emociones que empezaban a agolparse en mi pecho, las cuales se transcribían principalmente en inseguridad y temor sobre lo que vendría después.

—Sí, y viene acompañado de un chico muy guapo —contestó Ginny, sonriendo animadamente. Yo solo inspiré profundamente porque ahora temblaba.

—Dime que estoy haciendo lo correcto —le pedí y Ginny, deteniendo su labor, se volvió hacia mí y me tomó de las manos.

—Hermione, sabes que eres como una hermana para mí y que te apoyaré, y te acompañaré en cada cosa que hagas. Sé que esto no es fácil, pero recuerda por qué lo estás haciendo.

Suspiré. Tenía razón, tal vez me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua; yo era mucho más valiente que esto.

»Además, Draco parece una buena persona —sonrió apretando una de mis manos antes de que un nuevo suspiro se escapara de mis labios—. Anda, no lo hagamos esperar.

Luego de echarle un último vistazo al espejo, ambas salimos de la habitación y llegamos hasta la sala donde, como Ginny había dicho, Draco y un hombre moreno nos esperaban junto con el juez que oficiaría la ceremonia y varios de mis vecinos más cercanos —cortesía de mi amiga para hacer que las cosas parecieran menos falsas—. Traté de no mostrarme intimidada cuando mi _futuro esposo_ , vestido con un modesto, pero impecable traje negro, me brindó una de esas sonrisas intrigantes que le había visto lanzarme el día que nos conocimos.

Debía estar demente para cometer semejante locura, pero a tiempos angustiosos, medidas desesperadas y no podía hacer algo más que confiar en el buen criterio de mi mejor amiga que consideraba que esta era la decisión más acertada, teniendo en cuenta que en cualquier momento llegaría el abogado de Remus y debía mostrarle que todo estaba como él lo había pedido.

Por Draco me enteré de que el moreno que lo acompañaba era Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo desde la infancia y quien además se había ganado casi instantáneamente la simpatía de Ginny (lo vi por cómo se miraban), no solo porque poseía unos modales exquisitos, sino también porque ambos eran igual de vivaces y poseían el mismo carácter descarado. Verlo a él era casi como estar en presencia de la versión masculina de ella, a pesar de que su piel fuera de tonos totalmente distintos.

El juez nos enseñó a ambos el acuerdo prematrimonial que, cuidadosamente, había redactado para ambos luego de ponerse en contacto con el abogado de Draco, quien se mostró convencido con lo estipulado en el documento, dándole el visto bueno para que su cliente lo firmara sin problemas antes de dar inicio a lo que sería la pequeña ceremonia.

Ambos, Draco y yo, nos pusimos de pie frente a la modesta mesa arreglada para la firma de los documentos (también cortesía de Ginny) detrás de la cual, Albus Dumbledore, un hombre cano de unos sesenta y tantos, nos miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna, y a su vez, después de nosotros estaban Ginny y Blaise acompañados por una pequeña multitud de vecinos y empleados de la hacienda que presenciarían la unión.

«Es por si el abogado de Remus empieza a preguntar a los aledaños por tu matrimonio» me dijo Ginny en un susurro cuando la miré ceñuda por la cantidad de personas que había en mi casa, y aunque yo no estaba demasiado convencida de que fuera buena idea, tuve que dejarlo pasar.

La mayoría de ellos eran conocidos aunque no podía decirse que mis amigos, pues tengo la vida social de un hongo; por decisión propia, eso sí. Las personas más próximas a la hacienda —fuera de la familia de Ginny— son los Potter; Harry y su esposa Pansy, quienes se habían ubicado en las primeras sillas detrás de nuestros testigos, seguidos por Dean Thomas —antiguo novio de Ginny— que ahora estaba saliendo con Seamus Finnigan.

Todavía podía recordar el shock que había producido en Ginny saber que Dean era bisexual, aunque también me acordaba perfectamente de cómo se había curado de aquel golpe, tan solo una semana después, en la compañía de Neville Longbottom.

Ese había sido sin duda un gran récord personal, pero no estamos hablando de eso.

Además de ellos estaba Hagrid, el capataz de la hacienda y el empleado más antiguo de mi familia, acompañado de Charity quien se encarga de apoyarme con el mantenimiento de la casa cuando tengo que estar al frente de los asuntos de la propiedad.

Ambos, Charity y Hagrid, eran mi nueva familia desde que la peste me había arrebatado a mis padres cuando tenía dieciocho años, pues aunque amaba a mi tío Remus, con quien había compartido gran parte de mi infancia, había emigrado a Estados Unidos en busca del sueño americano y de mejores oportunidades para su vida, y poco o nada había sabido de él hasta su muerte salvo por algunos presentes que me había hecho llegar en ocasiones especiales y por el dinero que me enviaba de vez en cuando para apoyarme porque sabía de mi situación.

Pero ya era hora de concentrarme en el presente, y la voz fuerte y clara del juez me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black, ¿viene usted a contraer matrimonio con Hermione Jean Granger-Lupin por voluntad propia y sin ningún tipo de coerción? —preguntó el anciano, con expresión solemne y con la mirada fija en el hombre a mi lado.

—Sí —contestó él, sin titubeos y sin pensarlo siquiera un minuto. No pude mirarlo, lucía tan sereno que era inevitable que me sintiera molesta con su actitud.

¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento?

Se veía tan tranquilo que no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez no había nada interesante en su vida cuando no le importaba casarse, y pasar seis meses de su vida, al lado de alguien que apenas había visto dos veces. Pero aunque cuestionara sus decisiones, y de paso las mías, ahora mismo no podía permitirme retroceder porque el tiempo apremiaba mientras el juez nos miraba, inquisitivo, como si sospechara que lo que estábamos haciendo era confabular para cometer un delito.

—Hermione Jean Granger-Lupin, ¿viene usted a contraer matrimonio con Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black por voluntad propia y sin ningún tipo de coerción? —preguntó, ahora mirándome solamente a mí.

Aunque hubiera querido no hacerlo, me detuve a pensar en la pregunta que acaba de hacerme el juez y esta vez no pude evitar voltear a ver a Draco, como esperando que me sugiriera o me diera algún indicio de que debía decirle que no. Draco por su parte, me devolvió una mirada intensa y me contempló con detenimiento como queriendo sonreír, pero no con burla, sino con empatía. ¿Qué demonios pensaba? De veras que no lo entendía, pero lo extraño era que, de alguna manera, ese sencillo gesto me dio más tranquilidad de la que había tenido en todo lo que llevaba el día, haciéndome ver las cosas tal cual eran: yo había puesto el estúpido aviso en el periódico y yo misma lo había elegido a él como esposo, aunque hubiera necesitado de la ayuda de Ginny para ambas.

No había nada más que decir al respecto.

»Señorita Granger, ¿necesita que le repita la pregunta? —me llamó el juez y tuve que volver mis ojos al hombre, nuevamente.

Ya me estaba tardando demasiado y aunque la cara de Albus Dumbledore dictaba que podía ser un anciano sereno y paciente, estaba segura de que no tenía todo el día para esperar a que yo resolviera mis inseguridades.

—No, señor Juez, no tiene que repetir la pregunta —pronuncié al fin, mirando a Draco, pero esta vez con las dudas guardadas en el fondo de mi cabeza—, he venido a contraer matrimonio por voluntad propia y sin ninguna coerción con el señor aquí presente.

—Muy bien —exclamó el juez y me dio la impresión de que exhaló un suspiro cansado que se traducía en un «hasta que se decidió» que me irritó más de la cuenta—. Ahora, si alguno de los presentes considera que existe un impedimento para que esta unión se realice, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Todos, por supuesto, permanecieron en silencio porque quizás la única persona que tenía algo que objetar era yo, pero no podía hacerlo, pues como ya había dicho, todo esto había empezado por mi culpa y estaba convencida de que ya era hora de afrontarlo. Los días en que podía comportarme como una mocosa caprichosa que podía hacer una pataleta por cada cosa con la que no estaba de acuerdo se habían ido hacía demasiado tiempo, además, tampoco era como que Draco Malfoy luciera como un traficante de órganos del mercado negro.

Las cosas definitivamente no estaban tan mal para mí y al ver que ninguno tuvo nada que decir, el juez asintió y nos invitó a todos a firmar el acta. Ahí fue donde pude notar lo perfecta que lucía la caligrafía de _mi nuevo esposo;_ un atributo envidiable cuando mi escritura parecía un conjunto de runas antiguas, pero no pude detenerme a contemplarla por más tiempo, pues fue imposible pasar por alto la manera como nuestros testigos, cuya mirada volvió a cruzarse, firmaron incluso más rápido que nosotros para coquetear (descaradamente) entre ellos.

Tendría que hablar con Ginny sobre eso cuando me diera la oportunidad, pero ahora mismo tenía una nueva preocupación ya que el final de la ceremonia, que era bien conocido por todo el mundo, había llegado y lo más posible era que no pudiera zafarme de la responsabilidad.

—Por el poder que me ha conferido el distrito de Derbyshire Peak, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a su esposa —concluyó el hombre, mirando a Draco y esperando a que cerráramos el pacto tácito con broche de oro.

Los ojos de Draco de inmediato se posaron en mí que, igual que él, me había puesto de pie, pero con una clara señal advertencia en la mirada. Había olvidado que el beso era la parte _más interesante_ del ritual, pero aún más, que al ser este un matrimonio de mentira solo para cuatro de los asistentes (porque estaba segura de que el amigo de Draco era conocedor del asunto), todo el mundo esperaría que terminara como cualquier otro.

Fue inevitable asumir una postura rígida al ver que Draco se acercó a mí incluso más de lo que yo hubiera esperado. Sabía que no podía alejarme si quería hacerlo creíble, pero también estaba convencida de que sería capaz de patearle las bolas si se pasaba de listo.

—No te atrevas —le dije tan bajo que dudé de que me hubiera escuchado.

Aunque sí lo hizo.

—Es la tradición, además, ya eres mi esposa —contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No, no soy tu esposa, esto es un pacto y nada más —repliqué, todavía hablando entre dientes.

—Un _pacto_ entre nosotros, a no ser que quieras que todo el mundo lo sepa.

—¿Estás amenazándome? —dije a la defensiva.

—No, yo solo estoy sugiriendo que lo hagamos creíble, Hermione —respondió con soltura, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Porque tal vez lo era—. Anda, bésame que todos están a la expectativa.

—No quiero.

—Vamos, la gente no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo y…

Pero no dejé que terminara, pues me acerqué a él, rozando apenas su boca y separándome de inmediato.

—Ya está —dije satisfecha.

Draco sonrió.

—¿A eso le llamas _beso_? —preguntó, demasiado divertido para mi gusto—. De donde yo vengo, lo que acabas de hacer no se le parece ni medianamente.

—Pues de donde _yo_ vengo es más que suficiente —repliqué.

Pero Draco pareció ignorarme, pues cerró el espacio entre ambos quedando a centímetros de mí. —Podrás pensar lo que sea, pero esto —dijo, poniendo una mano en mi cintura, en un movimiento rápido y certero—, es a lo que yo llamo un beso de verdad.

Y acto seguido, juntó sus labios con los míos con mucha más fuerza de la que yo le imprimí a mi pobre actuación anterior, sin darme tiempo de protestar, haciéndome olvidar incluso la idea de patearle la entrepierna por el atrevimiento que acababa de cometer, y consiguiendo que los presentes estallaran en aplausos.

* * *

Ahí lo tienen, señoras y señores, la tan anhelada boda de nuestros queridos personajes. Perdonen si no le puse tanto confeti y demás cosas amorosas y hermosas que cualquiera se imaginaría en una ceremonia de este tipo, pero como saben, era una boda de mentira, arreglada para un propósito que por ahora nada tiene que ver con el amor.

¿Qué tal el beso? ¡Ese Draco siempre tan loquillo! ¿Qué razones lo habrán llevado a semejante empresa? Espero sus apreciaciones. Y con respecto al capítulo diré que era más largo, pero lo recorté porque lo que seguía ya avanzaba un poco y quería darles tiempo de digerir esto (aunque me quedó más reducido de lo que esperaba, sorry), lo que me lleva a otra situación que quizás le dé gusto a algunas personas: tendré que alargar la historia un poquititico más, pero no pierdan la calma, solo es cuestión de estructurar algunas cosas, pues espero seguir actualizando semanalmente.

Gracias infinitas como siempre a: **Lexi Harthley, Candice Saint-Just, Yaro Alex, LoveRosie17, Sally ElizabethHR, Guest (1 y 2), Bella Malfoy Mellark, Ranita Azul, sonrais777, Sophie Mene, , johannna, ale24mc, Seremoon, Shalito94, Effy0Stonem** y a **Pauli Jean Malfoy** por sus comentarios y su amor.

¡Tenemos **42 reviews** , **44 favoritos** y **57 follows** en dos capítulos! No saben lo feliz que me han hecho con su apoyo.

 **¿Reviews?**

¡Un abrazo!

Gizz/Lyra.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible en este fic le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es mío y de la chica que propuso esta idea.

* * *

 **Cuatro.**

 _ **«A la medida como dos aguas del mismo rio».**_

A la medida – Ricardo Arjona.

* * *

Luego de la boda, el shock (de Hermione) por el beso, el brindis y la socialización con los vecinos y conocidos de mi nueva _esposa_ , tuve que decirle que debía irme a casa de mi amigo para recoger la ropa que tendría conmigo durante los meses siguientes. Blaise había ido vestido con un traje menos caro de los que acostumbraba usar, pero no había podido evitar llegar en su llamativo automóvil, del que le había dicho a Ginny Weasley —con quien acabó coqueteando el resto de la velada— que todavía estaba pagándolo; por lo que ambos, una vez terminado todo, nos marchamos sin dar tregua a que nos hicieran preguntas.

Estaba seguro de que Hermione tendría demasiadas dudas respecto de mí (y de Blaise, para el caso), las cuales me encargaría de contestar una vez regresara en el modesto pickup que él mismo me había rentado, en el que además cargaría una maleta que no se parecía en nada a aquella por la que había llegado a ese lugar.

Ambos nos habíamos asegurado de empacar ropa igual que la que había usado en el primer encuentro que había tenido con ella, como también algunos monos de trabajo que pensamos que podría utilizar en alguna ocasión. Hermione me había dicho que no tendría voz ni voto en su propiedad, pero ambos estábamos convencidos de que en algún momento necesitaría de mi ayuda para cualquier cosa (la cual le prestaría sin problemas porque era mi deber como esposo), aunque no negábamos también que parecía ser una mujer de carácter, el suficiente como para sacar adelante lo que sus padres le habían heredado y para dejarme bastante claro que esto que teníamos era solo un trato.

Como si tuviera que repetírmelo.

Lo más irónico del asunto es que tuve que tratar (nuevamente) de convencer a Blaise y a mí mismo de que las razones por las que me instalaría en aquel sitio no eran otras que poder recuperar el collar de Astoria y terminar con la confusión que eso había ocasionado, pero cuando él me había preguntado por el beso de la boda solo le había dado largas, pues ni yo mismo entendía lo que me había llevado a actuar de aquella forma. Supongo que puedo decir que fue un impulso del momento y ese tipo de cosas no tienen una explicación racional, o por lo menos, no una convincente; el altruismo no era algo que se me diera muy bien, además, Hermione Granger no parecía una damisela que necesitara ser rescatada y yo era cualquier cosa menos un príncipe azul de blanco corcel.

Conduje solo durante un largo camino en el que pude razonar (porque conducir en soledad te sirve para pensar hasta en lo que no quieres) y una vez estuve de nuevo en la entrada de la hacienda, fui consciente de que quizás las razones que le expuse a Blaise habían sido mi primera motivación para emprender esta locura, pero, ahora mismo, estaba convencido de que todo iba más allá de resolver una encrucijada, pues aunque era obvio que quería recuperar mis pertenencias, y principalmente el collar, cada momento que pasaba cerca de Hermione Granger hacía que en mi interior creciera una pulsión incesante de querer conocer y ganarme la confianza de la mujer cuyos ojos tenaces no parecían querer ponérmelo fácil.

—Estaba pensando que ya te habías echado para atrás. Tardaste demasiado en volver —me dijo Hermione cuando recorrí el pasillo de la casa para encontrarla sentada en la sala y sin más compañía que el silencio de la hora de los arreboles.

De la novia de horas atrás, cuyo vestido rosa pálido le venía espléndidamente, no quedaba rastro alguno y en cambio, una mujer de ceño fruncido y rostro desconfiado me miraba como pidiéndome una explicación. Mi esposa era del tipo mandón como había predicho Blaise, y eso que este era solo un matrimonio conveniente. No quería imaginar lo que sucedería si hubiera sentimientos de por medio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan rápido empezaste a extrañarme? —contesté sonriendo ladinamente. Sabía que me había dicho que no podía tomarme atribuciones, pero si íbamos a permanecer juntos durante seis meses, ella tenía que ser consciente de que al menos debíamos hacer un esfuerzo por llevarnos bien y por tratar de alivianar las cosas.

—Te estoy esperando porque tengo que decirte dónde vas a dormir —espetó, ignorando mi comentario jocoso, lo cual me divirtió mucho más. Aunque era una mujer de coraza dura, parecía conseguir afectarla si me lo proponía, a pesar de que todavía no supiera si era una buena o una mala señal—. A menos que desees quedarte aquí afuera.

—Claro que no, ¿dónde dormiré?

—Sígueme —dijo levantándose del sillón, sin mirarme, y conduciéndome por el pasillo hasta una habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta.

En el interior se podía observar una cama doble de sábanas blancas, en cuyo lado derecho había una mesita de noche de madera desgastada por el paso del tiempo en la que descansaba un pequeño jarrón con una única flor artificial que parecía llevar años allí. De igual manera, pegada de la pared derecha había una cómoda cuyos cajones estaban abiertos, al parecer esperando por mi ropa, y seguido de esta estaba el sencillo baño privado en el que me había advertido no habría agua caliente desde las cinco de la tarde todos los días.

»Espero que sea suficiente para ti —agregó y pude leer sarcasmo en sus palabras.

¿Acaso sospechaba algo acerca de mi verdadera procedencia? Aunque por un momento me había sembrado la duda, estaba convencido de que no era así, pues de haberlo sabido no hubiera dudado en desenmascararme antes de pisar el primer adoquín de la entrada de su casa. Hermione Granger parecía ir directo al grano siempre.

—Sí, todo está perfecto —contesté dejando mi maleta en el suelo.

—Bien, eso es todo —concluyó saliendo de la habitación—. Ah y que te quede claro que no me gusta que me molesten en la noche. Si necesitas algo, a menos que estés muriendo, en cuyo caso no habrá más remedio que buscarme, deberás esperar hasta mañana.

—Entendido —dije, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, salió de allí dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Así era ella y yo solo tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme a su humor ácido en algunas ocasiones, o inexistente la mayoría de las veces.

Luego de que se fuera, me detuve a observar mí alrededor un momento, detallando el lugar en el que me encontraba que no se parecía en nada a la lujosa habitación que había estado ocupando solo un día antes, y no pude evitar sonreír con algo de diversión ante el contraste, justo antes de arrojarme de espaldas sobre la cama.

Aquella no había sido la bienvenida que esperaba, pero era la única que tendía, así que más me valía tomármelo con calma si no quería que me pillara desprevenido antes de tiempo cuando los seis meses más inciertos, pero intrigantes de mi vida recién empezaban.

* * *

Y como lo había imaginado, la convivencia con mi nueva esposa se había convertido en todo un reto entre las miradas desconfiadas de Hagrid —que estaba al pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos igual que lo estaría un padre celoso con el esposo de su hija— y las constantes pruebas que Hermione parecía ponerme como esperando a que me equivocara y le diera razones para echarme de su casa. Más que un trato de común acuerdo, aquello parecía una prueba de supervivencia que una tarde, luego de casi dos meses de un tira y afloje igual (en el que no hubo nada memorable que mencionar), por fin me vi capaz de superar, o al menos de avanzar unos pasos gracias a la ayuda de la providencia divina.

O quizás del destino.

Esa tarde, varios hombres vestidos con costosos trajes, portafolios y lentes oscuros arribaron a la hacienda en busca de Hermione, quien en ese momento se encontraba en compañía de Hagrid discutiendo sobre el nuevo cercado que debían construir para reemplazar el que daba contra la carretera, y que, una vez se percató de su presencia, se sobresaltó de inmediato.

Probablemente eran gente del banco al que le debía dinero y estaba convencido de que venían a darle una especie de ultimátum, que, por lo que había averiguado Blaise, a ese momento tampoco sería el primero.

—Señorita Granger —dijo el más alto, con voz pausada. No estaba tan cerca de ellos, pero podía escuchar perfectamente su conversación y no porque estuviera espiando a Hermione sino porque prefería estar lo más cerca posible de ella por si decidía deshacerse de mi cuando durmiera o alguna de esas cosas que son cada vez más comunes en el mundo—, volvemos a vernos en desafortunadas circunstancias.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Hagrid a la defensiva y sin una pizca de cortesía. Él sabía bien que con ese tipo de gente no funcionaba la cordialidad.

—Señorita Granger —pronunció el hombre, dejando en claro que había ido a hablar con ella y no con sus empleados—, creo que ya lo sabe. Ya casi se vence el nuevo plazo otorgado por el banco y el acuerdo de pago sigue sin ser cancelado.

Efectivamente, no era la primera vez que venían a cobrarle.

—Pero todavía no ha llegado la fecha, así que no veo que sea necesario que vengan hasta aquí a recordármelo cuando en ningún momento he dicho que no voy a pagarles —respondió ella, y pude ver que asumió una postura rígida. Suponía que todo lo relacionado con la deuda de su casa lograban ponerla de malas.

—Parece que no lo ha entendido, señorita Granger, el banco no puede esperarla hasta que usted decida cumplir —agregó el hombre y pude leer la amenaza implícita en sus palabras, mientras los demás solo parecían inspeccionar los alrededores de la propiedad como si ya tuvieran planes para ellos.

Bastardos.

Había decidido permanecer en las sombras, pero luego de escuchar aquellas últimas palabras supe que era hora de aparecer al ver la creciente tensión en Hermione y en Hagrid que parecía que no se podría contener por más tiempo.

Definitivamente lo suyo no era la diplomacia.

—Me parece que la dama le ha dicho que va a pagar en la fecha estipulada —dije, acercándome al grupo y más específicamente a Hermione para hacerle sentir que estaba con ella.

—¿Y usted es? —preguntó el hombre, despectivamente y mirándome sin disimulo de pies a cabeza.

—El esposo de la señora aquí presente —contesté, colocando un brazo sobre el hombro de Hermione, que extrañamente, no se molestó por el contacto—, y es _señora Malfoy_ , si no le importa —señalé con el mismo tono amenazante que él había utilizado con ella. No habíamos acordado que llevaría mi apellido y estaba convencido de que no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a hacer, pero en la circunstancia actual ninguno se había detenido a charlar sobre aquellos pormenores y tampoco era como que ella hubiera demostrado estar en desacuerdo con que la llamara _señora Malfoy_ en ese momento.

»Y si no es otro el asunto que les atañe ahora mismo, me temo que deberé pedirles que se retiren de la propiedad —concluí poniendo cara de pocos amigos (algo que por cierto, se me daba muy bien) y sin darles tregua de decir algo más, aunque todavía permanecieron sin moverse de su sitio como esperando a que Hermione desmintiera algo de lo que yo acababa de decirles.

Pero ella no lo hizo, y en cambio, terminó por corroborar la solicitud que les había hecho.

—Ya lo oyeron —agregó—. Hagrid, ¿puedes acompañar a los señores hasta la salida?

—Volveremos a vernos, _señora Malfoy_ —dijo el hombre, haciendo énfasis en el apellido y una nueva amenaza quedó flotando en el aire, antes de que todos empezaran a caminar hasta la salida.

Todos, excepto una mujer algo excéntrica, en la que ninguno de los dos no había reparado antes porque era de estatura baja y porque se había camuflado entre el resto de personas que estuvieron presentes en la diligencia, pero que no dijeron una sola palabra.

La mujer, cuyo cabello castaño corto terminaba en puntas de color azul eléctrico que combinaban con su atuendo de un azul más claro, sonreía con simpatía mientras daba vueltas a una piruleta en su boca.

—Disculpe, ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle? —preguntó Hermione con algo de fastidio al ver la actitud relajada de la mujer que no había dejado de observarnos interactuar.

—Al fin nos encontramos, Hermione —dijo, acercándose a ella para darle un efusivo abrazo y para luego saludarme de la misma manera—. Es un placer verte, bueno, es un placer verlos a ambos.

Vi que Hermione, confundida como estaba, encontró aún más irritante el gesto de la desconocida y quizás el hecho de que yo tampoco hubiera dicho nada al respecto. No la entendía, ¿podía o no podía interferir en sus asuntos?

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó de manera un poco hostil.

—Tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. No luces tan diferente de las fotos de cuando eras niña.

—Disculpe, pero no estamos entendiendo nada —agregué, esperando a que Hermione me riñera o me dijera alguna cosa como que era ella quien debía preguntar; sin embargo, aquello no sucedió.

La mujer, viendo el desconcierto que reinaba en el ambiente, sonrió, se sacó la piruleta de la boca y tendiendo su mano hacia Hermione, se presentó. —¡Es cierto, qué tonta soy! Tú no me has visto jamás —exclamó—. Soy Nymphadora Tonks, la abogada de tu tío, el señor Remus John Lupin.

* * *

Esperé cualquier cosa menos encontrarme con la persona a la que había estado queriendo ver con tantas ansias en una situación que podría decirse desafortunada.

Nymphadora Tonks, «Tonks» como había pedido que la llamáramos, era cualquier cosa menos el abogado estirado que había imaginado, porque, por supuesto, había estado pensado que la persona a la que tendría que convencer acerca de la veracidad de mi matrimonio sería implacable y luciría como los hombres que acababan de irse de la propiedad; pero a pesar de eso, su sola presencia me asustaba, principalmente por el hecho de que se notaba que esta mujer, que era toda simpatía y amabilidad, también era bastante observadora y en cualquier momento podía agarrarnos en la mentira garrafal que habíamos montado.

Me detuve a razonar sobre la manera en que debía empezar a comportarme desde ese momento y lo primero en lo que reparé fue en que Draco, que debería estar instalado en mi habitación como mandaba la ley natural de los matrimonios, ocupaba el único cuarto de huéspedes disponible de la casa.

¿Cómo demonios no lo había previsto antes? Quizás porque había creído que la llegada de la abogada se postergaría a pesar de la urgencia que tenía de verla, o tal vez porque, aunque me costara aceptarlo, no me gustaba para nada la idea de estar en la misma habitación que un hombre que no conocía, pero que para colmo de males, y para deleite de Ginny (aunque nunca se lo dijera), estaba condenadamente bueno.

—¿Te parece si entramos a la casa? Muero de sed y el viaje que me dejó rendida —dijo Tonks volviendo a poner la piruleta en su boca.

¿Cómo demonios no quería de tener sed si seguía comiendo su golosina?

—Por supuesto, entremos a la casa —respondí dirigiéndole una mirada a Draco, que notó que quería decirle algo.

Supongo que pensó que iba a indicarle que llevara las maletas de Tonks dentro de la casa porque se ofreció para hacerlo en vista de que Hagrid se había marchado. No obstante, pude ver que comprendió de inmediato el verdadero mensaje que estaba enviándole y la razón de la alarma en mis ojos: sus propias cosas ocupaban el cuarto donde se suponía que se hospedaría la recién llegada, a quien no le parecería menos que extraño que el esposo y _señor de la casa_ durmiera en una habitación diferente a la de su mujer.

No podíamos empezar tan mal.

—Preciosa, ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa a la licenciada Tonks mientras pongo su maleta en el cuarto de huéspedes? —dijo Draco, con total naturalidad y como si no me incomodara sobremanera su repentino trato empalagoso.

Tuve que tragarme todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No iba a ser yo quien mandara las cosas a la mierda.

Asentí.

—Tonks a secas, Draco —respondió ella, sonriendo y fijándose en nuestro intercambio de miradas—. El título se lo dejamos a las diligencias aburridas que debo adelantar en mi trabajo.

—Bien, Tonks, Hermione te enseñará la casa mientras pongo tus cosas en la habitación, ¿verdad, cariño? —insistió Draco, levantando el equipaje.

Volví a asentir, viéndome incapaz de hacer algo diferente en pro de la magistral actuación de mi marido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dicen que llevan de matrimonio? —lanzó Tonks de repente, haciéndome sobresaltar.

Habían empezado las pruebas.

—Unos meses nada más, pero lo suficiente para saber que nos amamos mucho —me auxilió Draco, dirigiéndome una de esas miradas que hacían que me sintiera expuesta; una de esas miradas que había tenido para mí, casi desde que nos habíamos conocido dos meses atrás.

»Ya sabes, fue una de esas cosas inevitables que suceden cuando dos personas se conocen y en poco tiempo se dan cuenta de que son el uno para el otro —continuó mirándome de la misma forma que antes y consiguiendo que me sonrojara hasta los cimientos. Era una cursilería de esas que salían directamente de la televisión, lo sabía, pero esperaba fervientemente que funcionara—. Hermione es… la mujer perfecta para mí.

—Claro que no soy perfecta —contesté por fin, tratando de sonar tan empalagosa como él.

—Lo eres para mí. —Draco me guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta.

¡Qué descarado! ¿Cómo era que todo le salía tan creíble cuando yo parecía tener una soga apretándome la garganta? Maldecía por lo bajo porque _mi_ esposo era todo sonrisas y cumplidos irritantes, mientras yo lucía igual de lívida y descompuesta que el cadáver de la novia.

—Se ven muy enamorados —apuntó Tonks sin dejar de ver las reacciones de ambos—, eso es maravilloso.

—Lo estamos, ¿verdad, preciosa? —lanzó Draco, dejando la maleta de Tonks a un lado y acercándose a mí para acariciar mi mentón y luego ponerme un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Lo estamos —corroboré tratando de sonreír, pero logrando en cambio una mueca más parecida a un dolor de muela.

Tonks no dejó de observarnos en ningún momento, pero pareció entender que ya era suficiente tortura para su primer día con nosotros y nos (me) dio un respiro.

—Bueno, ¿entonces me darás ese tour por tu casa, Hermione? —zanjó al fin.

—Claro, ven conmigo. —Respiré aliviada. La primera prueba había terminado y creo que habíamos salido bien librados por ahora.

Sin embargo, fue inevitable que pensara que, a pesar del comentario favorable, teníamos que trabajar mucho más, pues aunque el intercambio extraño que acababa de tener con Draco había sido muy convincente (además de mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado de alguien que no me conocía de nada) era solo el principio de un largo camino.

Definitivamente él era un actor y de los mejores.

Era yo quien debía mejorar mi puesta en escena.

* * *

Ya apareció la esperada abogada que no es otra que la maravillosa Tonks, ¿qué les pareció? Personalmente es uno de mis personajes favoritos y moría por ponerla.

Por otra parte, Draco sí que sabe interpretar bien su papel, aún más ahora que tendrá que dormir con ella, bueno, en la misma habitación de ella. ¿Qué creen que harán para resolverlo? Espero sinceramente que les esté gustando esta historia y que sigan acompañándome.

Gracias infinitas a: **Yocelyn Estrada, Yaro Alex, lyrou, Candice Saint-Just, Effy0Stonem, AreRojasDH, CygnusDorado, sonrais777, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Sally ElizabethHR, Shalito94, ale24mc** y a **Nohemi Lara.** Sus comentarios me dan vida.

 **¿Reviews?**

¡Un abrazo!

Gizz/Lyra.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible en este fic le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es mío y de la chica que propuso esta idea.

Para **Marisol** , porque después de la tormenta llega la calma.

* * *

 **Cinco.**

 _ **«Llegaste un día a cambiarme de pronto la vida».**_

Se puede amar – Pablo Alborán

* * *

—¿Dónde dormiré yo? —preguntó Draco esa misma noche después de que, en una pirueta casi magistral, lograra sacar sus cosas de la habitación que ocupaba, colocándolas en la mía sin levantar sospechas.

Mi casa no era pequeña, pero tampoco tenía demasiadas habitaciones disponibles para ser ocupadas en el momento, pues la principal me pertenecía, y solo había tres más disponibles y dispuestas para dicha función: la de Hagrid (al final de la casa), la de Charity (seguida de la de Hagrid) y la que ahora ocupaba Tonks (que en la mañana había sido la habitación de Draco desde su llegada). Era evidente que como esposo de la dueña de la casa debía dormir conmigo, pero una cosa era lo que pasaba entre nosotros frente a la gente y otra muy distinta lo que sucedía cuando nadie miraba.

En el momento en que Draco lanzó la pregunta, me tensioné aún más, si eso era posible. No me asustaba que pudiera hacerme algún daño durante la noche (que fuera un asesino en serie ya no parecía probable luego dos meses de convivencia constante), tampoco que fuera un desconocido porque había empezado a familiarizarme con su presencia a medida que pasaban los días, pero si me incomodaba mucho la idea de tenerlo durmiendo tan cerca de mi en ropa interior, con su masculinidad casi expuesta y sin ninguna vergüenza, porque según él, no podía conciliar el sueño de otra manera.

Jamás dejaría que compartiera conmigo la cama, así que tendría que conformarse con dormir en la estera que había tendido en el suelo y a la que le había colocado una sábana y algunas almohadas para que no dijera que no le trataba como merecía. Draco no pudo quejarse de nada porque a pesar de la improvisación, su lugar en el suelo lucía totalmente apetecible.

—Si necesitas algo más puedes decirlo ahora, estoy muy cansada y planeo dormir por lo menos ocho horas seguidas —dije sin voltear a verlo.

—No, todo está bien —contestó Draco sin pasar por alto que evitaba mirarlo—. Sin embargo, siento que hay algo que te está molestando. Puedes decirlo con confianza, Hermione —me dijo.

—Nada, no hay nada que me moleste.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Acaso estás sordo? Duérmete de una vez que mañana hay mucho que hacer —contesté con dureza, acostándome y cubriéndome de cuerpo completo con el edredón de la cama, aunque el pijama que llevaba puesto ya fuera bastante cubierta para el caso.

—Es cierto. Hay una persona a la cual debemos convencer de que estamos locamente enamorados —dijo, divertido y logrando hacerme bufar.

—Exacto —contesté. No había algo que me preocupara más de momento que ese maldito detalle.

—Hermione… —pronunció Draco luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que yo traté de dormir, pero que solo pude mirar al techo sin dejar de pensar en él y su media desnudez.

—¿Hmmmm? —contesté, fingiendo dormitar.

—¿No crees que deberíamos saber más del otro ahora que estamos solos?

Draco tenía razón. Tenía que dejar mi testarudez a un lado y conocer un poco más de la persona que estaba a mi lado en todo esto.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —le pregunté colocando ambos brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, aunque no me estaba viendo.

—Jugar a las diez preguntas —propuso.

—¿Diez preguntas?

—¿Nunca jugaste antes?

—Por supuesto que sí, empieza —contesté. Claro que había jugado antes, pero no siempre me gustaba el tipo de preguntas que solían formular en ese juego.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—¿En serio crees que es importante saber algo como eso?

—Claro, esa es una de las primeras cosas que debemos conocer sobre nuestra pareja y es algo que suelen preguntar los curiosos. Créeme, tengo experiencia en este asunto.

—¿Te habías casado por conveniencia antes? —indagué con curiosidad.

—No, me refería a mis experiencias amorosas del pasado sobre las cuales te puedo platicar si quieres.

—No quiero saberlo, gracias —dije. Lo que menos quería ahora mismo era pensar en todas las aventuras románticas de mi esposo.

Mierda, eso sonó bastante fuera de lugar.

—No has respondido la pregunta —insistió—. A menos que desees empezar y que la pregunta que acabas de hacerme se tome como tú primera duda resuelta.

—No, claro que no y mi color favorito es el rojo —contesté sin dudarlo y pensando que podría haberlo deducido antes porque mi ropa normalmente era de este color—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Verde. ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo preferido?

—Leer. ¿Y tú?

—Me gusta correr en auto, aunque como verás, no tengo uno demasiado veloz —pude sentir que estaba sonriendo.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo es que te gusta algo que no puedes hacer?

—Porque Blaise me presta el suyo a veces —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio—. Esa cuenta como tú siguiente pregunta, ¿verdad?

—No, no sería justo, además es tu turno.

—Bien. ¿Cuál es la comida que más te gusta?

—La pasta. ¿Y la tuya?

—Hermione… —dijo levantándose de la estera para sentarse en el suelo, desde donde alcanzaba a verme—. ¿De verdad no hay nada que quieras saber sobre mí que no sea lo que ya te he preguntado?

Me puse a pensar un segundo y me di cuenta de que Draco tenía razón. Había muchas cosas, que digo, casi todo que no sabía de él, entonces, ¿por qué no aprovechaba la oportunidad para acribillarlo con mis dudas? Tenía que hacerlo por mi bien y el de nuestro trato, teniendo en cuenta que esto mejoraría notablemente la convivencia y eso se notaría en nuestro trato delante de Tonks.

Bueno, si las respuestas eran lo que yo esperaba.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir hasta aquí para empezar? —lancé porque era algo que llevaba días rondándome la cabeza—. A diferencia del resto de aspirantes no parecías demasiado necesitado de trabajo, menos con un amigo abogado que aparentemente te ha apoyado económicamente antes.

Draco no se tomó el tiempo que cualquiera hubiera esperado para idear una respuesta convincente y contraria a la expectativa que yo tenía sobre lo que diría, me dejó en blanco.

—Sencillo. Me gustan las aventuras y lo desconocido, y el aviso en el periódico me causó una enorme curiosidad, aunque debo decir que luego de conocerte esa curiosidad solo creció más porque me di cuenta de que este trabajo no solo iba a ofrecerme una remuneración económica, que no le viene mal a nadie, sino que además le iba a poner algo de emoción a mi vida —sonrió—. No tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar como ves.

Me miró todavía con esa sonrisa en los labios y yo me sonrojé con violencia. Allí, con su rostro apoyado sobre mi cama y su torso desnudo, se veía más intimidante y coqueto que durante nuestra boda o el beso seguido de esta, sin contar con que la respuesta que acababa de darme me había dejado sin argumentos para refutar.

Carraspeé, avergonzada.

—Eso es todo —logré decir, recuperando mi voz.

—¡Pero solo hemos hecho tres preguntas! —reclamó, y pude ver que más que saber cosas sobre mí, quería seguir divirtiéndose a mis expensas con la reacción que estaba causándome y que yo había sido incapaz de disimular.

—No importa —zanjé sin darle tregua de decir o preguntar nada más—. Estoy cansada y necesito dormir.

* * *

Ginny permanecía entretenida con su teléfono móvil y sonreía bobaliconamente de tanto en tanto, lo que me sugirió que estaba coqueteando quien sabe con quién, a pesar de que yo pudiera darme una idea de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

No habíamos hablado demasiado durante los dos meses que llevaba de convivencia con Draco porque casi de inmediato, se había ido a pasar unos días con la familia de su hermano Charlie en Rumania, pues la esposa de este daría a luz a sus mellizos y apenas había vuelto días atrás para enterarse de que la abogada de mi tío Remus ya estaba con nosotros, aunque esta era la primera vez que hablábamos sobre el tema en persona.

A pesar de que parecía más entretenida en otras cosas.

Acepto que me asusté bastante cuando me contó que se iba porque aquel hermoso acontecimiento coincidía con el inicio de mi aterradora vida de casada y ella tenía mucha más experiencia que yo con los hombres; el mío podía ser un matrimonio falso, pero eso no me quitaba la responsabilidad de entablar una relación mínimamente cordial con el hombre que figuraba en el acta como mi esposo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté lo evidente, luego de ver que no me prestaba el mínimo de atención.

—Hablo con Blaise, el amigo de tu marido —dijo como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo. ¿Cómo era que ya se había vuelto _amiga_ de aquel desconocido mientras yo apenas estaba tratando de habituarme a mi propio problema?—. ¡Qué hombre tan agradable!

—¿Ya te liaste con él? —indagué sin rodeos, pero logrando que por fin me mirara.

—¡Por Dios, no! ¿Qué tipo de chica crees que soy?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

»Pues aunque no lo creas, solo hemos charlado un par de veces. Cuando estuve en Rumania hablamos un poco por teléfono, mucho menos de lo que hablé contigo, de hecho, y estuve indagando sobre su amigo.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¿No eras tú quien quería asegurarse de estar casada con alguien que no pudiera matarte mientras duermes? Solo quería ayudarle a tu tranquilidad.

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no duermo con Draco, bueno, no de la manera retorcida en que estás señalando.

—Yo no he dicho nada, además era cuestión de días que tuvieras que hacerlo y quien quita que termines aceptando que compartan la cama —sugirió con gesto travieso.

—¡Ni hablar!

—No escupas tan alto, no sea que te caiga sobre la cara.

* * *

Después de mi segunda noche con Draco, en la cual no mediamos palabra, me levanté muy temprano y llevé una sorpresa al ver que Tonks se había levantado incluso antes que yo. La mujer, a pesar de ser alguien de ciudad e incluso de otro continente, estaba muy familiarizada con las costumbres de la gente que vivía en el campo, y como buena madrugadora, bebía una taza de café mientras leía el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ del día anterior, porque el nuevo aún no llegaba con el correo.

Era una suerte que el diario fuera de venta exclusiva en el Reino Unido, pues no hubiera podido explicar el asunto de mi búsqueda de marido si Tonks hubiera ojeado justo _ese_ ejemplar de meses atrás.

—Buenos días —saludé, acercándome a la encimera para servirme también una taza de café del que Hagrid seguramente había preparado a primera hora del día.

—Buenos días —contestó, cerrando el periódico y volviendo sus ojos para mirarme, levantando su taza para beber un nuevo sorbo del líquido oscuro.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar las formalidades, Hermione? —me dijo con una sonrisa—. Quiero ser tu amiga y no haces más que tratarme como si fuera tu maestra en la escuela.

—Lo lamento, trataré de ser más familiar —contesté y Tonks volvió a sonreír.

—¿Y qué tal durmieron ustedes? Supongo que no conciliaron el sueño pronto porque Draco todavía está en la cama —sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y pude ver el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—Draco no es muy madrugador —me limité a contestar, recordando que _mi esposo_ seguía en el suelo de la habitación, medio cobijado y exhibiendo parte de sus pectorales cuando salí de allí.

—Bueno, pero debe tener muchas cualidades más, ¿verdad?

—Sí, las tiene —contesté, tratando de evadir el tema y esperando que Tonks no insistiera en aquella conversación.

Pero la mujer no se rendía tan fácilmente, por lo que decidió continuar la plática preguntando cosas aún más difíciles de responder, y haciendo que me diera cuenta de que Draco y yo debimos haber aprovechado el espacio de hace dos noches para montar una coartada convincente porque no habíamos hablado de eso con antelación.

—¿Me contarías cómo se conocieron? —insistió Tonks. La taza de café humeante dando vueltas entre sus manos.

—Claro —respondí de inmediato, pensando a toda velocidad en lo que diría a continuación—, eh, verás… un día confundimos nuestras maletas en el aeropuerto. —Reí nerviosa—. Fue algo muy gracioso.

—¿Y cómo pasó?

—Él tomó mi maleta y yo la suya porque lucían igual. La suerte es que nos percatamos de eso antes de salir del lugar, al presentarnos, y reír ante nuestro error, me invitó un café. —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir pensando en lo que me había pasado en la realidad, pero con alguien que todavía no tenía idea de dónde estaba o quién era.

—Ya veo, ¿y eso encendió la chispa?

—Eh, no exactamente. Tuvimos que salir otras veces antes de empezar a notar que nos gustábamos —contesté ante el entusiasmo de Tonks—. No creerás que me casé con alguien a quien no conocía —forcé una sonrisa.

—No, claro que no. Tú pareces ser una mujer muy prudente. —Tonks tomó un sorbo de su café—. Y cuéntame, ¿la familia de Draco pasa mucho tiempo con ustedes?

—No, por desgracia Draco es huérfano; sus padres murieron hace algunos años.

—Ah, ya veo, lo siento mucho. Perdona mi imprudencia.

—No te preocupes, yo no estaba con él cuando sucedió porque como te dijo antes, no llevamos un matrimonio de mucho tiempo.

—Pero tú lo amas. —Sonrió de manera sugerente.

—¿Si? Quiero decir, sí —titubeé—. Ha sido toda una transición, pero puede decirse que sí.

—Ya veo. —Tonks tomó un poco más de su café—. ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

Me detuve a pensar mientras enrojecía el camino. No era una mentirosa, es más, odiaba las mentiras, pero tenía que idear lo que podía y debía contarle a la abogada, no solo para satisfacer su curiosidad, sino también para quedar bien parada en el camino y me di cuenta de que podía no ser tan difícil; después de todo, era cierto que no amaba al hombre con el que me había casado, pero definitivamente podía reconocer que era atractivo.

Aunque una cosa no fuera igual a la otra.

—Creo que diría que sus ojos —empecé con aire distraído—. Cuando me mira es como si pudiera ver en mi interior, como si pudiera traspasar cualquier barrera que pongo —sonreí con sinceridad antes de continuar. Algo me había inspirado al parecer—. Y cuando sonríe es como si pudiera resolver todos los problemas del mundo.

—Sí, he visto cómo te mira y cómo sonríe cuando habla contigo —me interrumpió ganándose una mirada confusa de mi parte. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había notado? Por primera vez desde que esto había empezado quería saber mucho más—. Pero continúa, por favor. Me gustan mucho las buenas historias de amor.

Carraspeé volviendo a la realidad.

—Creo que eso es todo.

—¿Segura? —insistió—. También he visto cómo lo miras. Debe haber algo más que te guste de él, quizás la manera como te dio su lugar ante los hombres que vinieron a tu propiedad el día que nos conocimos.

—Sí, eso también. Draco es muy amable como puedes ver —contesté tratando de lucir menos interesada o afectada por lo que era evidente que estaba sugiriendo.

—Más que amable, me parece a mí.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

* * *

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que ya pasaban de las siete de la mañana, por lo que me levanté en estampida, tomé una ducha en el baño personal de Hermione y me vestí con ropa limpia antes de sentarme por unos minutos a observar la habitación en la que me encontraba.

Era un espacio que se parecía mucho a la persona que lo habitaba: organizado, meticuloso y que además de todo despedía su embriagador aroma personal por todos los rincones. Hermione Granger era una mujer que amaba poseer el control de las cosas, por lo poco o mucho que había visto de ella, y que en la mayoría de ocasiones conseguía tenerlo, pues no solo tenía voz de autoridad, sino que además, sabía perfectamente de qué manera aplicarla en los asuntos que la requerían.

Había encontrado imposible no empezar a descubrir cosas de esta mujer que me resultaban fascinantes y que me demostraban que era toda una caja de sorpresas, que igual que yo también gustaba de la lectura aunque de un género diferente, pues en su mesa de noche reposaba un ejemplar de una novela romántica de época.

«Orgullo y prejuicio» leí en la portada del libro desgastado quizás por las tantas veces que debía haberlo leído, y me pregunté si era que ella soñaba con una historia de amor como las de antaño o si todavía tenía la esperanza de conocer a alguien que, igual que Darcy, le cambiara la vida. No obstante, que se hubiera casado conmigo de esa manera, mostrándome que sus prioridades no incluían al amor, me hizo suponer que el gusto por el libro quizás se debía a otra cosa y no a una proyección de su persona. Tal vez había sido un regalo especial, o tal vez, muy en el fondo de su corazón se escondía alguien que quería lo que la mayoría de las chicas desean: un romance de novela.

Sentí que hurgaba demasiado en su intimidad, por lo que puse el libro en su lugar y salí de inmediato de la habitación, no sin antes sonreír ante mis suposiciones; una sonrisa que no hizo más que prolongarse, pues al llegar a la cocina encontré a Hermione platicando con Tonks sobre mí y diciendo cosas que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar. Aquello podía ser un engaño, una actuación, pero las palabras de Hermione sonaban lo suficientemente sinceras como para que yo pudiera pasarlas por alto.

—Pero tú lo amas —escuché decir a Tonks.

—¿Si? —preguntó Hermione antes de rectificar—, quiero decir, sí. Ha sido toda una transición, pero puede decirse que sí.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

—Creo que diría que sus ojos —dijo luego de pensarlo un poco—. Cuando me mira es como si pudiera ver en mi interior, como si pudiera traspasar cualquier barrera que pongo, y cuando sonríe es como si pudiera resolver todos los problemas del mundo.

De inmediato pensé que si había una descripción para la manera cómo la miraba era justamente esa y sentí algo de euforia cuando me di cuenta de que ella era consciente de aquello; no sabía si porque eso decía que, de cierta manera, el trabajo que estaba haciendo funcionaba al ver que estábamos aparentemente compenetrados o porque de verdad me interesaba que eso fuera lo que percibiera de mi.

Todo con Hermione era confuso, pero intrigante y eso llamaba mucho mi atención.

—Sí, he visto cómo te mira y cómo te sonríe —escuché nuevamente a Tonks y sin verla bien pude notar que estaba sonriendo—, pero continúa, por favor. Me gustan mucho las buenas historias de amor.

Hermione carraspeó y me di cuenta de que se le habían ido las palabras. Volví a sonreír. —Creo que eso es todo.

—¿Segura? También he visto como lo miras. Debe haber algo más que te guste de él, quizás la manera como te dio su lugar ante los hombres que vinieron a tu propiedad el día que nos conocimos.

—Sí, eso también. Draco es muy amable.

—Más que amable, me parece a mí —sonó bastante sugerente.

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió Hermione y supe de inmediato que ya era hora de aparecer en escena.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿Alguien notó que mi acostumbrada actualización de jueves tardó un día más? ¿No? Bueno, aquí está esta locura que ya avanza un poco y que espero les esté gustando como a mí.

Para contar traigo dos cosas: la primera es que estoy escribiendo mi participación en los Amortentia Awards (un dramione, qué sorpresa y por eso no actualicé ayer), el cual verá la luz la otra semana (porque es un two-shot) y la segunda es que ayer conocí a alguien que me hizo sentir muy bien cuando me contó que mis historias le habían ayudado en un momento difícil de su vida, lo que me hizo notar que esa es una gratificación adicional a todo esto. Nada más importa si con tu esfuerzo logras tocar la vida de alguien, por eso a esa persona le digo: ¡Gracias a ti por considerarme como un apoyo y por todas las lindas palabras que me dedicaste! espero que todo mejore para ti.

Por otra parte, infinitas gracias como siempre a: **Pauli Jean Malfoy, eli, Sally ElizabethHR, Maik-Tonks21, Maik-Tonks21, sonrais777, Chica Cuervo, Priky, Shalito94, ivicab93, Sophie Mene, Ranita Azul, Seremoon, Annykzhenn, Yaro Alex, DaniValero, Effy0Stonem, ale24mc** y a **Cleoru Misumi**. Sus apreciaciones valen oro para mi.

 **¿Reviews?**

¡Un abrazo!

Gizz/Lyra.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible en este fic le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es mío y de la chica que propuso esta idea.

Para **Dita** , porque te amo y porque muero por leer lo que estás preparando.

* * *

 **Seis.**

 _ **«He perdido objetividad, tus encantos me hacen mal».**_

Prisionero – José María Torre.

* * *

El día estaba más soleado que de costumbre y la enorme sonrisa en mi rostro decía que lo había empezado con el pie derecho porque así había sido, sobre todo ahora que escuchaba a Hermione hablar de mi por primera vez sin que yo estuviera presente, y principalmente porque lo que había dicho se había quedado rondando en mi mente como nada lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en su expresión y en sus palabras que me había hecho sentir euforia, aunque fuera precisamente algo que debiera evitar.

—Buenos días —saludé entrando a la cocina, fingiéndome inocente de la conversación que acababa de oír y acercándome a Hermione para darle un beso en la cabeza y colocar mis manos sobre sus hombros.

Sabía que aquello la incomodaría, pero tenía que seguir actuando lo mejor que pudiera, incluso contra la voluntad de la persona más interesada en el asunto.

—¡Draco! Justo hablábamos de ti —comentó Tonks ocultando, sin éxito, su sonrisa detrás de la taza de café—. Hermione me contaba cómo se conocieron.

De inmediato me senté en la silla contigua a la de Hermione y de nuevo me mostré más que interesado en la conversación. —¿Y qué tanto te dijo? —pregunté.

—¿Te apetece un café? —agregó Hermione y supe que quería crear una distracción para que yo no tuviera que contestar a cualquier cosa de la que no poseía información previa.

—Sí, muchas gracias —respondí, volviendo a poner mi atención en la abogada—. Tonks, ¿qué era lo que me decías?

—Que Hermione me estuvo contando cosas sobre ustedes. Espero que no te moleste.

—Claro que no —respondí—. ¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que te contó?

—Me habló de lo del aeropuerto.

—¿Lo del aeropuerto? —pregunté y de inmediato lamenté haber mostrado curiosidad sobre el asunto. Se suponía que ambos conocíamos la historia y yo no tenía por qué sonar como si también quisiera enterarme.

Aunque así fuera en realidad.

—Sí, lo de la confusión de las maletas —contestó ella, con cuidado, y observando la reacción de ambos mientras lo mencionaba—. ¿No fue así como ocurrió? —preguntó con malicia.

—Draco, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? —preguntó Hermione mirándome con temor y diciéndome con sus ojos que, por lo que más quisiera en la vida, no tirara todo a la mierda con una respuesta errada.

—Sí, sí, ¡qué tonto soy! lo de las maletas, claro —respondí, pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que no había mostrado la seguridad que debía, lo que hizo que Tonks no pareciera demasiado convencida y fue cuando supe que tenía que hacer algo para que no dudara de la historia que Hermione le hubiera podido contar (la cual llamó mi atención al mencionar unas maletas).

Sin dudarlo acaricié su rostro suavemente, aprovechando que se había puesto de pie a mi lado y que casi temblaba, mientras le di la mirada más cursi que encontré en mi repertorio.

—Fue la mejor confusión que pude tener en mi vida. Gracias a ella encontré a la mujer de mis sueños.

Tonks sonrió. Parecía que la estaba comprando con mi actuación y todavía faltaba lo mejor.

—Solo mírala —dije volviendo mis ojos a la mujer que sonreía ante la evidente vergüenza de Hermione que se había puesto roja como tomate—, ¿acaso no es hermosa? —agregué, contemplando a mi esposa con detenimiento y dándome cuenta de que no mentía, pues en verdad era una mujer hermosa y cautivante.

—Lo es, ciertamente —respondió Tonks, viendo el intercambio mucho más satisfecha que antes—. Además, ella también piensa que eres un hombre muy guapo.

—¿En serio piensas eso, cariño? —pregunté con una sonrisa sugerente en los labios. Podía gozarme la situación en el camino—. No me lo has dicho nunca.

Hermione carraspeó. —Claro que lo he hecho antes, pero no suelo ser demasiado expresiva —dijo, aunque le hablaba a Tonks y no a mí—. No me acostumbro a ese tipo de cosas, por eso es que a veces me avergüenza lo galante que es mi esposo —explicó, aunque a mi manera de ver no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Era algo que encontraba fascinante y divertido al tiempo.

—Son una linda pareja —observó la mujer—, no sé si se los dije antes.

—Sí, creo que lo hiciste, ¿verdad, amor? —respondí, tomando el mentón de Hermione y plantándole un suave beso en los labios. La había tomado por sorpresa (como casi siempre) consiguiendo que un sonrojo ligero y encantador volviera a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

—Si —respondió un poco cohibida, pero (extrañamente) sonriendo, mientras Tonks disfrutaba del espectáculo.

—Pero bueno, ¿cómo terminó el asunto de las maletas? Las recuperaron al final, ¿verdad?

Miré a Hermione, comprendiendo que había contado la historia sobre aquella confusión que en realidad sí había tenido lugar, a pesar de que todavía no supiera que la persona con la que se había producido estaba más cerca de ella de lo que pensaba. Me había convencido del todo de que no tenía idea de que yo era quién era y mucho menos de que era el dueño de la maleta y del collar que debía estar en algún lugar de la hacienda (porque me había asegurado de que se me alertara si la joya era puesta en venta) y que buscaría cuando ella, sin saberlo, me diera la oportunidad.

—Sí, cada uno consiguió sus cosas nuevamente, y, pues como te dije, luego del primer café todo empezó a darse —respondió Hermione un poco más tranquila que antes.

—El café siempre es el cómplice de los más hermosos romances —comentó Tonks bebiendo el último sorbo del suyo—. Y bien, ¿tienen algún plan para hoy?

* * *

Cuando Draco se ofreció a llevar a Tonks a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la hacienda yo tuve que correr a mi habitación para poder respirar con tranquilidad. Al entrar me aseguré de ponerle seguro a la puerta por si alguno aparecía nuevamente y una vez estuve sola, me senté en la cama y traté de sobreponerme a lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba convencida de que Tonks no terminaba de tragarse todo el cuento (era más que evidente que no estábamos totalmente preparados para sus pruebas y que teníamos que acabar de confabularnos para triunfar), pero parecía fingirse satisfecha por momentos (sobre todo en aquellos donde Draco se mostraba como un tonto enamorado de mi) y eso, aunque no fuera demasiado aliciente, me ayudaba a mantenerme menos paranoica cada día.

Draco era un actor de primera (como ya lo había dicho innumerables veces) y yo estaba tratando de mejorar mi puesta en escena cada vez que teníamos que aparentar delante de Tonks, algo cada vez menos difícil, sobre todo porque sus muestras de afecto, que solían incomodarme al principio, ahora empezaban a hacer que una sensación se apoderara de mi estómago, aunque no sabía si debía describirla como algo desagradable o, por el contrario, como una cosa que, contra mi voluntad, empezaba a emocionarme.

«Eres una idiota, Hermione, no puedes mezclar las cosas, ¡No lo arruines!». Me reñí.

No podía sentirme así, no con una persona a la que apenas conocía. Estaba empezando a preocuparme porque cada vez que los dedos de Draco Malfoy rozaban mi rostro o sus labios tocaban los míos, aunque fuera de mentira, todo se volvía más intenso y peligroso y no podía dejarlo cruzar esa línea que había trazado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que absolutamente nadie había tenido permiso para cruzar. Debía centrarme en lo verdaderamente importante que era poder acceder a la herencia de Remus para terminar con el problema que, durante muchas noches, me había robado el sueño y por nada del mundo podía darme el lujo de que ahora también lo hiciera el nuevo inquilino de mi casa.

Y también estaba el otro problema en el que no había vuelto a pensar y que tenía que resolver en algún momento; debía devolver la maleta y el costoso collar en ella a su propio dueño. No tenía idea si ya estaría reportado como robado (que sería lo más seguro), pero tenía que deshacerme pronto de eso si no quería que mi nueva casa fuera una celda de prisión cuando descubrieran que había sido yo quien la había tomado, así hubiera sido por error.

Me levanté e introduje la llave en el único cajón de mi closet que permanecía cerrado porque era donde había guardado la maleta que continuaba tan bien organizada como cuando la había encontrado, y, en cuyo interior, el collar de esmeraldas comprado quizás para la esposa o la madre de su dueño, resplandecía con brillo propio.

Lo saqué de la caja y lo contemplé con detenimiento; algo tan bello y costoso que casi lloraba en mis manos como si yo no fuera digna de portarlo, quizás porque en verdad no tenía la clase suficiente para ello, o simplemente porque había sido diseñado y comprado para alguien más.

Y pensar que con lo que costaba la joya podía solucionar todos mis problemas… era irónico que unas personas tuvieran tanto para derrochar en tonterías que solo usarían durante un rato, mientras yo trataba de luchar por conservar lo que esperaba que perdurara por el resto de mi vida, aquello que usaría hasta envejecer y donde, si era posible, quería morir.

Puse nuevamente el collar dentro de la maleta y esta, a su vez, en el cajón donde estaba antes el cual volví a cerrar con llave por si algún curioso (Draco) husmeaba en mis pertenencias cuando yo estuviera ausente. Luego de eso me acosté de espaldas sobre la cama y me quedé contemplando el techo mientras en mi mente apareció de nuevo la imagen del beso que Draco acababa de darme en la cocina. Había evitado por todos los medios que notara que empezaba a afectarme, pero mi cuerpo no parecía cooperar y había respondido al roce con un sonrojo y una sonrisa que había salido de mí mucho antes de que yo pudiera detenerla.

Sabía que todo eso nos ayudaba con el asunto de convencer a Tonks, pero mi contrariedad y las sensaciones que experimentaba en mi interior no eran parte del plan y no tenían por qué hacer su aparición cuando me quedaba sola.

—Hermione —llamó la voz de Draco detrás de la puerta, haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

«Control, Hermione Granger, control».

—Ya voy —respondí, levantándome apurada. Me miré al espejo y vi a una persona asustada que necesitaba volver a ponerse encima la coraza. No podía mostrar lo que estaba sucediéndome en público y menos a él. No podía darle ese poder.

Abrí la puerta y sentí que el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando me topé con su mirada intensa tan cerca de mí. Supe que me veía extraña y que lo notaría de inmediato. Era más observador que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, dándome una mirada curiosa.

—Si —respondí sin darle importancia a sus dudas—. ¿Dónde está Tonks?

—Dijo que haría unas llamadas y que luego le pediría a Hagrid que la llevara a Edale a conseguir unas cosas que necesitaba —respondió sin dejar de mirarme como tratando de adivinar lo que me sucedía—. ¿En serio te encuentras bien?

—Ya te dije que sí, y no me gusta que me estés preguntando cosas que no responderé —dije, un poco a la defensiva—. Recuérdalo, esto es un negocio y no tienes derecho a entrometerte en mis asuntos.

—Ya entendí —dijo en tono conciliador—. Solo quería asegurarme.

—Pues ya lo hiciste y no hay nada más qué hablar al respecto.

—Bien —contestó, entrando a la habitación y dirigiéndose hasta sus cosas como buscando algo antes de salir nuevamente con las llaves de su pick-ups en las manos.

—¿Vas a algún sitio?

—Me encontraré con Blaise. Dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo.

—¿De qué? —indagué.

—Un negocio, ¿recuerdas? —dijo señalándonos a ambos—. Creo que, si yo no puedo preguntarte nada, lo justo es que tú tampoco tengas ese derecho —respondió dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Idiota.

* * *

—¿Y qué tal la vida de casado? —preguntó Blaise mientras bebía un sorbo del vino con que acompañaba su comida—. Luces fatal si me lo preguntas.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. —Las cosas no han sido fáciles, si es lo que quieres saber.

—Pero, ¿tu esposa por lo menos te atiende como debe ser? —continuó con el mismo tono burlón de antes. Sabía que quería sacarme de casillas y no iba a permitírselo. Era mi amigo, pero también mi empleado y era yo quien pedía las explicaciones y daba las órdenes.

—¿A dónde carajos quieres llegar con todo esto? —pregunté con fastidio. El Blaise que reprobaba mi decisión de casarme con Hermione parecía haberse esfumado para darle paso a alguien que deseaba mofarse de mi situación actual. No sabía quién me gustaba menos de los dos.

—Solo me preocupo por ti, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los amigos? —dijo y pude percibir algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Pues no hace falta que lo hagas —contesté, bebiendo de mi propia copa—. No te pago para que te preocupes por mí y menos para que fiscalices mi vida sentimental.

—Pero me pagas para cuidarte la espalda y te recuerdo que te estás arriesgando estúpidamente al meterte a la boca del león, o de la leona, en este caso.

—¿Por leona te refieres a Hermione?

—¿A quién más? Por lo que sé es una fiera.

Lo miré, de repente interesado. —¿Y cómo es que tú la conoces? —pregunté, inquisitivo.

Blaise cortó un trozo de la carne en su plato, pero supe que lo hacía solo para no darme la cara. —Ginny me ha dicho que tiene un carácter fuerte —contestó.

—¿Ginny? —indagué—. ¿Acaso has seguido hablando con la mejor amiga de mi mujer?

Carraspeó. —Unas cuantas veces. Creí que sería bueno que entablara una amistad con ella para obtener información. —Lo miré con incredulidad—. ¡No me mires así! Sigo haciendo el maldito trabajo de investigación que me pediste. Solo eso. Algo me dice que te vas a meter en un gran lío y necesito estar listo para defenderte.

—¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? —escupí—. Se ve a leguas que Ginny Weasley te gustó y no quiero recordarte que las cosas saldrán mal si te involucras. No vas a cagarme la cara en mi propio juego.

Blaise me miró, ceñudo. —¿Me acusas a mí de involucrarme? —señaló con ironía—. También te conozco, Malfoy, y por más tiempo del que piensas. Sé que no te metiste en la vida de la jodida presunta ladrona del collar solo para recuperarlo, no me creas tan pendejo.

Reí, arrogante. —Y según tú, ¿por qué lo hice?

—Porque de alguna retorcida manera esa mujer, a la que apenas conoces, te gusta.

Las palabras de Blaise me quedaron sonando en la cabeza, pero no le daría el gusto de tener la razón. No cuando yo mismo no me había detenido a pensar demasiado en esa posibilidad.

Bufé. —Cómo se nota que no me conoces de nada.

—Cómo se nota que _tú_ no te conoces de nada. Llevas más de dos meses en su casa y no has hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por encontrar el collar, y en cambio, la ayudas con sus cosas y hablas de ella como si de verdad fuera de tu propiedad —me acusó sin chistar—. ¿Te escuchaste antes? La llamaste «mi mujer» sin siquiera dudarlo.

—Porque lo es, legalmente al menos —resté importancia a sus palabras y comencé a comer, pero no porque tuviera apetito sino porque no tenía ganas de responder a algo que en parte ni siquiera yo sabía cómo contestar.

—¿Y qué me dices de Astoria? Ahora mismo te ha dejado en paz, pero llegará el momento en que quiera saber de ti y no podrás seguir escondiéndote. Hace unos días me la encontré y por lo que me dijo pude notar que no creyó que estuvieras en un viaje de negocios.

—De Astoria me ocuparé cuando llegue el momento.

Abandonó los cubiertos a un lado de su plato. —Todavía piensas casarte con ella, ¿verdad?

Dejé de jugar con los guisantes en el mío y lo miré. —Eres un maldito hipócrita, ¿no te lo habían dicho antes? Primero decías que no entendías cómo era que podía pensar en casarme con una chupasangre como ella…

—Nunca utilicé esa palabra —refutó.

—Como sea, y ahora me sales con que estás preocupado de que decida cancelar mi boda. Si eso no se llama hipocresía, entonces no sé lo que es.

—Sí has pensado en cancelar tu boda con Astoria —aseguró—. ¡Lo sabía!

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Pero lo insinuaste. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—A que las cosas pueden salírsete de las manos si continuas por este camino y no te inmutas al respecto. ¿Qué tal si terminas enamorado de Hermione Granger?

Exploté.

—Y si fuera así, ¿qué? —dije, enfadado—. Si me enamorara y decidiera quedarme con ella, ¿qué? Es mi problema y no necesito la aprobación de nadie, mucho menos la tuya. No te pago para eso, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya sé que no me pagas para eso, pero ¿te estás oyendo? Hablas de enamorarte de una mujer que puede estar conspirando en tu contra. ¡Apenas la conoces! Ni siquiera sabes si tomó tus cosas a propósito o no, mucho menos si este matrimonio falso tiene algún significado para ella —aseguró, tratando de que viera su punto—. Y si lo tuviera, ¿crees que te perdonaría si descubriera quién eres en realidad? ¿Si supiera por qué llegaste a su casa para empezar?

—Eso no pasará —respondí, pensando por primera vez más allá de los planes que tenía en un principio y considerando las posibilidades que, sin querer, Blaise estaba barajando para mí.

—¿Cómo crees que tomará las cosas?

—Ya te dije que eso no pasará.

—No estés tan seguro.

Lo miré, inquisitivo. —¿Es una amenaza?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Pero, aunque no lo creas, estoy preocupado por lo que pueda pasar. No sé en qué andas metido y por lo que demuestras cada vez que te dignas a hablar con tu amigo y abogado, las cosas pueden están peor de lo que pensaba.

Aunque no lo hubiera querido, tuve que aceptar que en el fondo Blaise tenía razón. Los recientes descubrimientos sobre las reacciones que mi comportamiento causaba en Hermione Granger no me podían volverme ciego ante la realidad. Esto era un negocio, yo obtendría lo que había ido a buscar, ella recuperaría su casa y su libertad, y yo continuaría con mi compromiso como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Despreocúpate —contesté al fin—. No he pensado en cancelar mi boda y tampoco en quedarme con Hermione Granger —aseguré—. Además, es un hecho que tiene mi maleta. Se lo contó a alguien cuándo creyó que no la escuchaba.

—Bueno, eso es un avance. Y supongo que vas a denunciarla cuando por fin tengas el collar en tus manos, ¿no?

—Preocúpate por hacer bien tu trabajo y porque tu pelirroja no descubra quien soy —respondí con dureza, nuevamente—. Lo demás es mi problema.

—No lo discuto —concedió—. Te has metido en él tú solito.

* * *

Draco se había ausentado antes de la hora del almuerzo y, a decir verdad, que llevara más de tres horas por fuera ya empezaba a preocuparme un poco. No porque pensara que le había pasado algo, sino porque algunas veces había actitudes en él que me parecían extrañas y no quería darle la oportunidad de darme alguna sorpresa desagradable. No obstante, yo misma le había dejado claro que no podíamos hacernos preguntas personales, así que tenía que aguantar la incertidumbre.

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que me matara la curiosidad. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo que le llevaba tanto tiempo? No quería verme impaciente, mucho menos paranoica, pero cuando por fin vi venir su vieja camioneta a lo lejos, me tranquilicé un poco y decidí esperarlo en la entrada.

Cuando por fin llegó vi que bajaba de su vehículo con un bonito ramo de flores en las manos.

—No vayas a creer que son para ti —se apresuró a decir cuando me vio, poniendo en sus labios esa sonrisa galante a la que ya empezaba a acostumbrarme.

Aunque no debiera hacerlo por mi bien.

—Entonces, ¿son para Tonks? —pregunté, pretendiendo parecer desinteresada.

—No, son para adornar la casa. Aunque tú eres la casa y todo lo que la llena —respondió, tendiéndome el ramo que despedía un agradable aroma.

—Gracias, supongo —respondí, tomándolo, mientras sentí cómo el corazón se me alborotaba irremediablemente.

«Contrólate, maldita sea».

—Pensé que, si te regalaba flores, Tonks vería que tienes un esposo que te ama —dijo lo último con algo de diversión y sin tener idea de que su tono había conseguido fastidiarme, aun cuando no tenía por qué sentirme de esa manera.

—Pues gracias por pensar en todo —respondí con sarcasmo y justo antes de que Tonks apareciera vistiendo una cómoda bata y con su cabello azul recogido en un congo en lo alto de su cabeza, de donde los mechones más cortos se escapaban sin remedio.

—¡Wow, qué flores tan hermosas!

—Sí, fueron un regalo de mi _adorado_ esposo —dije, escupiendo veneno. No tenía por qué enfadarme por lo que me había dicho, al fin y al cabo, era su trabajo, pero estaba cabreada, muy cabreada y era pésima disimulándolo.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, Tonks lo pasó por alto igual que otras tantas cosas de las que no sabía si me pasaría factura más adelante.

—Es un hermoso detalle —comentó.

—Lo es —coincidí. Mis palabras cargadas de sarcasmo mientras él solo sonrió.

—Ella lo merece todo —respondió hablándole a Tonks, pero sosteniéndome la mirada. Me desafiaba, el muy maldito me desafiaba en mi casa y delante de quien menos debía hacerlo.

Pero Tonks pareció notarlo (esto sí) y tratando de calmar el ambiente, milagrosamente cambio de tema.

—Bueno y hablando de otras cosas, mañana es mi cumpleaños y si no es molestia, me gustaría que pudiéramos celebrarlo de alguna manera —confesó y yo dejé de lado lo que acababa de pasar con Draco casi al instante.

Tenía una oportunidad más de darle una buena impresión a la abogada y no la desaprovecharía.

—Oh, eso es genial —dije sinceramente—. Definitivamente tenemos que celebrarlo.

—¿Alguien dijo fiesta? —preguntó Ginny apareciendo oportunamente en escena, pues con el intercambio tensionante que acababa de tener lugar, no me había fijado que llegaba a la casa, a pesar de que todos continuábamos en la entrada de la misma—. Soy excelente organizando eventos, ¿o no, Hermione?

—Seguro —contesté evocando inmediatamente el día de mi boda, mientras decidía qué hacer con el ramo de flores que todavía sostenía en mis manos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! No tengo mucho que decir sobre el capítulo salvo que vi la recomendación que me hizo una persona y de ahí saqué lo del ramo de flores, además de que, como siempre, agradezco la paciencia y sus comentarios (los recientes y los que siguen llegando), y, por supuesto, que espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Sin embargo, lo que sí quiero hacer es invitarlos a participar de las votaciones del concurso **«Mi pareja especial»** de los **Amortentia Awards** (en facebook) en el que estoy participando en la categoría **Dramione** con **«Serendipia»** (los invito a leerlo y comentarlo, está aquí mismo en mi perfil). No les pido que voten por mi (eso lo dejo a consideración de cada uno), pero si que lo hagan por el que más les llame la atención (hay buenas historias, se los aseguro).

Por último envío mis saludos especiales a **Sophie Mene** (bebé *.*) **, Annykzhenn, Cleoru Misumi, Pauli Jean Malfoy, AreRojasDH, Yaro Alex, Effy0Stonem** (infinity love for you) **, LoveRosie17** (¡es tu idea!) **,** **Candice Saint-Just, Guest, hadramine, DaniValero, PelusitaBlack93, Sally ElizabethHR, Liz** y a **00Monty00**.

¡Gracias por tanto!

 **¿Reviews?**

¡Un abrazo!

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
